Fairy Tail: Generation X
by LazyFoxLover
Summary: 20 years have passed since the Battle of Fairy Tail has ended. With Acnologia pushed into another dimension and Zeref reformed, now a new generation of wizards have taken root in Fairy Tail and it'll be up to them to discover new adventures while battling old enemies.
1. Little Star

**Lazyfox: Hello everybody! I like to welcome you all to the brand new start of Fairy Tail: The Next Generation! Joining me on this magical adventure is my best friend and writing partner Espada 4. Jurabi!**

 **Jurab: Heeeeeeeeeelloooooo~! This is Espada 4 Jurabi here with LazyFoxLover to bring you all...the fusion of restarts of our two Fairy Tail stories!**

 **Lazyfox: Yes our glorious followers we have decided to bring back our Fairy Tail stories because I've learned I loved writing co-op chapters because their soooo much fun and sharing ideas are a lot better :) So Jurabi do want break down a little bit of what we have in store for our readers today?**

 **Jurabi: Sure. Okay so this whole story is similar to my One Piece story. It's all about the next generation of Fairy Tail featuring the children of pairings such as Gruvia, Jerza, etc. First we're going to start off with how we think the Fairy Tail manga will and should properly end, so this is basically a prologue.**

 **Lazyfox: Now I want to state right off the back. That Jurabi and I will be posting this story on both of accounts. We are not stealing each other's work it because everything that will be written will be written together by us. The biggest thing I want to point out with our story that in this Prologue we will be changing certain things that were shown cannon in the manga. With that also being said we going to send this out so please read this...**

 **#MAJOR SPOILER WARNINGS FOR FAIRY TAIL CHAPTERS 488-515#**

 **Jurabi: Something that I try my hardest to never do, but when it comes to the supreme bs that Mashima gave us in this current arc we're in. We just have to do it. One of the first and most major changes we're making is Gajeel's fate during the battle of Fairy Tail. He still gets sent to the underworld because fuck the bullshit Mashima gave us.**

 **Lazyfox: Yes because that tearful confession and goodbye to Levy was perfect! We love the GaLe and Gajeel's character and for him to sacrifice his life for the woman he loved was magic and Mashima ruined it! Gajeel was brought into the series a villain that attacked and brutalized Levy just like a beast, but Levy, sweet, kind and beautiful Levy forgave the beast that he was to becoming her Prince. I refuse to disgrace that magical scene with the bs we were given I just can't.**

 **Jurabi: The second thing we're changing is Larcade's existence. I'm sorry everyone who loves him, I really despise him as a character and as a Zervis child. I had high hopes for him, but Mashima messed up by giving him a stupid ability and a petty personality with Daddy issues. He is suppose to be the son of two immortal people. You'd think a character like that would quickly become the best but no it didn't happen!**

 **Lazyfox: Now before you Larcade supporter and Zervis supporters try to crucify us for getting rid of a Zervis child we will have a Zervis child in this story,but the child will be the one Jurabi and I create. So put the torches and pitchforks down you will see the product of Zervis love just not the brat with stupid powers.**

 **Jurabi: And last but not least, we're nerfing Erza to oblivion. I am tired of seeing new armors for Erza coming once and never coming back again. At the beginning of the series, the first few armors Erza had were great because they had strengths and weaknesses, but now Mashima's just making her an unstoppable powerhouse to the point where I'm considering her a Mary-Sue at this point.**

 **Lazyfox: Again before you screwer us for the changes and go off on us saying we don't respect the series or Mashima. I like to set the recorded straight and say that I love Fairy Tail. I have deep respect for Hiro Mashima for giving me this anime and manga because I know for damn sure I could never write/draw something as amazing as Fairy Tail and all the other mangas out there. Some people on different sites trash talk and bash this series but we do not. Where just expressing our personal opinions on how this series that we love and respect could have been better. We respect your opinions as readers to express what you like and dislike about our story. The only thing we're asking in return is that you respect our opinion and the opinions of others because we all don't think the same way. We deeply thank you each and everyone of you for taking the time out of your day to read our story and give us feedback and we'll accept all forms of opinions, but we will not accept trolling, bashing, and rude and disrespectful comments because we want this to be a positive environment for everyone to feel welcomed.**

 **Jurabi: Same here. Now then, I believe we've dragged this author's note for a while. Let's get one with the disclaimer, and don't worry, we're only doing it this one time.**

 **Lazyfox: Yea sorry about the really long Author's note we just wanted to give you all an overview of what's to come. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I LazyFoxLover and Espada 4 Jurabi do not own the rights to the story of Fairy Tail and it characters. All rights to Fairy Tail is owned by and created by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Little Star

The battle of Fairy Tail was the cruelest war Fiore has ever known. The bodies of mages from the guilds laid far in wide. Some lay motionless, while others clung to their life the best they could praying this tragic nightmare would end. The once peaceful lands that were graced with life and greenery had become a barren wasteland that had the very ground stained with the blood of many.

In the middle of the blood stained plains that stretched as far as the eye could see stood two menacing fighters that both looked liked they had seen better days. One of the two figures was a man cloaked in an all black robe the was charred in certain places to revel pale skin under the thick garment. His opponent that was staring him down with murder pooling in his olive green dragonized eyes. Strands of rosy pink hair fell over his forehead to shield one of his eyes as he held a flaming dragon clawed hand towards the pale black haired mage.

"Zeref," Natsu roared out towards his brother, "I will never forgive you for what you have done to my guild and to my family. Those memories you tried to show me has not changed my mind. Even if this ends with the both of us dying, I'm going to kill you so everyone I love can return to our guild!" After stating that fact with a menacing glare, the Dragneel boy began his mad dash towards the black mage.

Zeref could only smile sadly as he watched his little brother charged at him. "That's right, my little brother, my E.N.D, come take this tragic life of mine so that we can finally be with mother and father and be the family we once were," He said in his mind as he closed his eyes and waited for Natsu to plunge his flaming claws into his chest and crush his stone cold heart ending his hell of eternal life.

"Rawwwrahhhhh! Time to die Zeref!" Natsu roared as he lunged for his brother with all intentions of killing him were he stood. "Good bye everyone. Please, as my final wish to all of you, enjoy the peace we win to the fullest and don't let my death sully it," the fire demon dragon slayer thought closing the distance between him and Zeref.

"NATSUUUUUUU," two sharp high pitched voices screamed caused the furious dragon slayer to stop in his tracks. Turning towards the owner of the voices with his flaming claws a mere arm's length from the place Zeref heart was, Natsu saw his two best friends, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy, flying towards him from the sky. "Happy? Lucy?!" Natsu asked shocked at the sudden arrival of his friends at the worst time and place.

Happy placed the wounded celestial mage on solid ground before collapsing in her arms since he had just used his remaining magic to fly them both there at maximum speed. "W...we made..it" the tired little exceed panted out staring Natsu with wide and tear filled eyes.

Lucy nodded as she held Happy close to her rubbing his back as the little cat sobbed into her shirt until he cried himself to exhaustion. Lucy then put the sleeping Happy on the ground a safe distance from the feuding fire dragon slayer and the dark wizard. The young celestial mage turned her big chocolate brown eyes to her best friend and partner. Fighting back her own tears she took a steady breath as she walked towards him before addressing him.

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing?!" She asked angrily at him, "You know what'll happen if you strike Zeref down!"

Natsu turned his green dragonized eyes towards her direction, but was unable to meet her gaze or look at his sleeping little friend. "Lucy...I told you and Happy to to stay with Erza and the others. What I do here is not of your concern, so just grab Happy and go!" he shouted at them not wanting to make his friends watch him die.

Lucy flinched a little from the sting the pinkette words caused her, but she didn't let her tears fall as she marched over to Natsu and smacked him square across the face. Natsu placed a hand on his cheek feeling the shock from Lucy's sudden action surprising him as he watched Lucy's body shake.

"YES, IT DOES YOU IDIOT," Lucy screamed as loud as she could at him as she looked at him straight in the face with tears pouring from her eyes, "IF YOU KILL ZEREF THEN YOU DIE WITH HIM! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER, I REFUSE TO LOSE YOU TOO!" Lucy balled her fist in the material left of Natsu's clothes as a choked sob broke through her defenses. Taking a deep breath to reel back her sobs, she spoke in softer tone to him. "Idiot...Natsu, I can't lose you too, didn't you realize that *hic* if I lost you it would leave a wound on my heart that could never heal?"

Natsu's eyes lost their glare as he stared into the big tear filled eyes of his best friend and partner as he cupped her cheek wiping her tears away. "Lucy...I'm sorry. There is no other way to stop him. If Zeref doesn't die now, we risk putting more people through this again. Zeref is immortal and I'm the only one that can stop him. I won't let anyone else suffer at his hand anymore, so please just go back to the others. I don't want to make you cry anymore."

"Listen to my little brother, descendant of Anna," Zeref said, "Natsu and I are bond together in this life, so if I die Natsu dies with me. That is the curse we have been fated with and there is nothing that can change our destiny. Natsu was created as E.N.D to finally give me the death and peace I've longed for, for so many years." Zeref's tears streaked down his face at the reality that his pain and misery will soon be brought to an end by his beloved little brother.

Lucy shook her head as she hugged Natsu. "That's not true! Even destiny can be changed! None of us here are pawns of some scripted fate. I refuse to believe that Natsu has to die to stop you! Natsu is a member of Fairy Tail and he's coming home with us!" she yelled glaring at Zeref, but Natsu pulled Lucy away from him. "Natsu?"

Shaking his head Natsu held Lucy away from him. "No, Lucy, there is no other way. I can feel it with every attack I land on him. I can't escape my fate and I've accepted that."

"No…" Lucy whispered still refusing to believe that Natsu is fated to die.

"Besides, Igneel told me whatever is going on inside my body is already killing me because the dragon and demon seeds inside me are trying to fuse to together," Natsu said, "Sure, if I don't kill Zeref, thus killing myself, then the fusion of the seeds inside me will. So please, Lucy, I need you to get as far away from me as you can! If I turn into the demon form again, I could attack you just like I attacked Gray, so please just stay away from me and let me finish this for all of us!"

"No," Lucy shouted, "I won't let you die, Natsu! I don't care what I have to do, I will save you from both fates if you'll just give me a chance!" Lucy held onto Natsu's dragon arm tightly, despite the scales burning at her flesh. "We are Fairy Tail wizards and we are going to find a way to win this war without you having to die to stop it."

"Well spoken Lucy," Said a soft voice, "I won't allow for anymore of my comrades to spill their blood or die here today on this battlefield anymore."

Everyone turned around and saw Mavis Vermillion walking towards them on the battlefield.

"First?" Natsu asked.

Zeref stiffened up as he saw the woman he loved approach them. "..."

"Hello, Zeref," Mavis said.

"Mavis...have you come to stop me as well," Zeref asked, "Or perhaps you're here to surrender Fairy Heart to me now?".

Mavis just shook her head causing her long blond curls to move with her as she looked him in his black eyes with her bright emerald green eyes. "No, I'm here to stop you myself. Natsu may have the power to kill you, but I cannot allow him to end this when there is a matter between us left unsolved."

"What matter could that be my dear Mavis? I do hope you remember the last time we stood before each other you spent over a hundred years stuck inside a crystal, so please enlighten me on how you can stop me?" Zeref asked.

"Your curse," Mavis replied, "The curse that causes you to kill anything you touch. The whole reason you started this was so that you could force Natsu to kill you. Little do you know that that isn't the only way to end this curse we both bare."

"I never took your for a comedian, Mavis," Zeref said unamused, "If that was a joke it didn't make me laugh. I spent years making Natsu stronger and giving him all the power he needs to kill me. There was never an alternative to begin with. Killing me is the only way this curse will end so that I can finally atone for all the death and suffering I have brought to this world."

"Again, you are wrong, Zeref," Mavis said as she began to walk towards him, "If your curse had the power to kill everything you touched, why is it that I am still alive after our kiss all those years ago?"

Zeref looked away. "You only lived because the curse Ankhseram gave you: The curse of immortality, like me. So instead of killing you it stole your life in another way by sending you into what seemed like eternal sleep just as death would have done."

Mavis was now a mere few inch in front of Zeref as she stared into his dark eyes. Zeref took a small step back fearing that being so close to the woman he loved so long ago will kill her again.

"First Master Mavis, don't get too close to him," Lucy warned.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Lucy," Mavis said, "Zeref's curse will not kill me."

"But it will send you back into a state of sleep and this time you won't wake up again. Then Fairy Heart will be mine for the taking," Zeref said, but was still moving back from her.

"And that is where you are wrong, Zeref," Mavis said, "The curse was punishing us both because we both messed with forces we did not understand. For instance neither one of us knew what it meant to love one another."

"Wait, you're not making any sense here," Natsu said, "What are you talking about not knowing what it means to love one another?"

"What I mean by that is that even though we both knew what it meant to love our friends and family we didn't know what it meant to love another person romantically," Mavis explained, "Zeref, you where the first man I have ever loved and the only man I still love."

Zeref tensed up and then grew angry after hearing Mavis' words. He wanted to believe her, but he also believed her words to be lies that will hurt him. How can anyone who treasured and valued life such as Mavis love a man like him was what he thought. The thought caused his head to hurt. All he could do was assume her words as lies and allow himself to boil in anger that made his eyes turn crimson red. "LIAR," He suddenly yelled furiously as his dark magic spilled out from his body, "You could never love me! This world rejected my existence for as long as I can remember! I won't be fooled by your lies!"

Natsu moved quickly and grabbed Lucy and Mavis tackling them to the ground to save them from the curse of Zeref's death magic. "It's no use, Mavis. I don't think he's going to listen to you anymore. Just get Lucy and Happy out of here and let me finish what I started with him."

"No," Mavis said as she stood up again, "I won't leave him again! I know how I can save both of you and bring Zeref back to his senses. Trust me, I can stop this bloodshed from ever happening again."

Natsu was about to argue with her, but Lucy stopped him. "At least let the First try again, Natsu" she pleaded as she held onto his human hand tightly.

Natsu sighed. "Fine. I'll give you're try one more time First, but only one more. If you fail, I take care of this my way."

"Understood. Thank you," Mavis said as she moved towards the shaking Zeref again.

Zeref glared at her with cold Crimson eyes, "Stay away from me! I don't need to hear your lies and I don't need you! All humans need to die so this world can start anew!"

Mavis shook her head as she moved closer to the shaking black wizard, "I'm not telling you a lie Zeref. When we kissed that first time I felt safe around you. I wanted to take the sadness from your eyes and make the pain you were feeling go away. I didn't know what that feeling was back then, but I do now. I can say it with confidence..." Mavis said standing right before Zeref reaching up to cup his face making sure he looked directly into his eyes. "I love you Zeref and I always have."

With her confession Mavis reached up kissing Zeref with no fear of what could happen to her believing and trusting in her theory and heart. Zeref, Natsu and Lucy were all surprised by Mavis's action, but Zeref's eyes quickly changed from surprise to fear knowing what was about to come causing him to shut his eyes. He couldn't bare to watch Mavis die a second time and was afraid of what he might do if she does.

Seconds passed between them as the kiss continued. When Zeref felt Mavis lips still pressed to his he was confused. By now her lips should have fell away from his because of the curse, but this time when the magic in his body burst out it was not a wave of black magic, but a wave of white magic.

The area was washed in the glow of the white magic making the once barren land come alive with bright green grass. The glow flowed through Natsu, Lucy and Happy's body healing their wounds and restoring the magic they had lost from their battles.

Mavis then pulled away smiling up at Zeref who was staring at her with wide and confused eyes.

"I-I don't understand," Zeref said, "You should be put to sleep like last time. What happened centuries ago should have been repeated."

"Not this time," Mavis said, "All those years ago, the reason the curse tore us away from each other was because of our lack of understanding of what magic was and how it works. Reading about magic and learning it is completely different from understanding it. Our first kiss sent me to sleep because it was an act of desperation to remove our pain. The major difference between our kiss from long ago and our today is that today we truly love each other."

Zeref began to cry, "How? How can you say that you love me when I caused so much pain? When I have killed so many and made your guild suffer like no other?"

Mavis reached up wiping away his tears, "I love you still because a man that enjoys killing and suffering would never shed such honest tears as you have. You're heart was scared and you saw the true evils of this world that seemed to have abandoned you for many years. You do not have to be afraid of being alone anymore because I will never let you be alone again."

Zeref place his hand over her's smiling at her. "Thank you Mavis. Being around you has always brought me a sense of peace. I know I will never be able to atone for the pain I've caused or bring back the lives I have stolen, but I will leave from this day on with you to make amends for all the evil I have caused."

"That's all I can ever ask of you" Mavis said hugging him. "We'll spend the rest of our lives together trying to repair the damage."

Lucy was checking over herself surprised to see that her wounds were healed up and that her magic reserves felt full again. Turning towards Natsu she saw that he too was wound free and that the dragon features he sported just seconds ago where gone.

"Natsu are you okay? How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was clenching his right hand, "It's so weird...I feel better all of a sudden. Even the inside of me has calmed down a bit, but I also can't summon my fire magic. I can feel it, but it's not forming."

"I think because of all the exertion you put on your body and that demon seed in you messing with your magic may have put a lock on your magic for a little bit so you can readjust to it" Lucy explained.

"I guess so," Natsu said as he let out a yawn, "Now I'm just really tired."

"Natsu! Lucy," Happy squealed flying into them after waking up thanks to the white magic healing him, "I was so scared and worried about you two! I thought I was going to wake up and Natsu was going to be gone!"

Lucy smiled down at Happy hugging him close. "Don't worry, Happy. I wasn't going to let anything happen to this idiot. You should know that by now."

Natsu smiled at the little exceed patting his head. "Sorry for scaring you buddy."

As all of them were calming down around the newly covered grassy land the four wizards and exceed saw a giant explosion go off in the far distance were most of the fighting was going on. Natsu with his sharp eyes could see a large figure looming in the sky above the blast and clenched his fist in anger.

"Acnologia," Natsu growled the name out with so much venom you could feel the burning anger he had for the dark dragon.

"Looks like he's finally made his presence known on the battlefield," Zeref said as he stood up with Mavis, "We need to get over there quickly before all the others fall victim to him. Natsu with your powers not yet fully functioning I want you to stay back with Mavis so she can reawaken your dragon slayer magic. Descendant of Anna will you mind incompaning to fight Acnologia? I believe your fellow guildmates would start to attack me on sight, but I wish to aide your friends in stopping him."

"Just a minute," Natsu said, "Who went and made you leader all of a sudden? There's no way I'm letting Lucy go with you by herself."

"Wait, Natsu," Lucy said, "You won't be much help to anyone right now if you can't use your magic so please wait behind with the First until they return then you can come and burn Acnologia to ash."

"But Lucy you could get killed if I'm not there to watch your back," Natsu protested, "We're a team and teammates stick together."

Lucy smiled at him. "I know that, but right now my partner is down so that means I need him at full strength so he can come into save me like he always does," She said placing her complete trust and confidence in him.

Natsu still looked unsure getting a bad feeling in his stomach, but nodded, "Okay. I trust you to stay safe until I get there Lucy," he said before he gave Zeref a hard glare. "That means you better protect her until I get over there and if anything happens to Lucy I'll burn you alive brother or not."

Zeref smiled at him, "I will protect her, brother, you have my word on that."

"Alright," Natsu said before he turned to Lucy, "I'll see on the battlefield soon, Lucy."

Lucy smiled again reaching out for their signature clap which was received warmly from Natsu and Happy as she moved next to Zeref, "See you guys soon!"

With those last words, Lucy and Zeref were shrouded in his dark magic making the two vanish from sight. Soon the two appeared again right on the outskirts of where the blast took place. Lucy was confused as to why the black mage didn't bring them closer to the others who were fighting Acnologia.

"Why did you bring us here, Zeref," She asked, "We're no where closer to the others."

Zeref stood silently for a moment before addressing his companion's question, "Ms. Heartfillia, I assume you saw a glimpse of the past where your ancestor, Anna, helped me with my plan to bring Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers to this time, correct?""

Lucy nodded, "Yes. Aquarius showed me a scene from the past where Anna opened the Eclipse gate 400 years ago and how my mother, Layla, helped complete that plan."

"Yes that is true," Zeref said, "With that being said, I know recently it was by your hand with the help of another celestial mage you were able to open and close the eclipse gate again. Is that right?"

"Yes," Lucy replied, "With my friend, Yukino's, help I was able to close the Eclipse Gate. Why are you asking these questions? We need to go to the battle now and stop Acnologia."

"I'm afraid stopping Acnologia is not possible," Zeref confessed with a sad face to her, "Not with the current magic levels of everyone who is left fight. Even with my own power combined with the power of everyone on the battlefield won't even begin to scratch Acnologia."

"What...?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Igneel was the strongest dragon that had ever walked this earth and it took everything he had just to take Acnologia's arm," Zeref said.

Lucy looked shocked by Zeref's confession not believing that the strongest wizard alive was admitting to barely being able to scratch Acnologia, "Then what can we do? If we don't stop Acnologia he's going to destroy everything!"

"I realized that as well," Zeref said, "I knew that my fight against Acnologia was coming and that is why I wanted Natsu to surpass me in strength and magic to posses a chance of fighting Acnologia off," He explained as he clenched his fist. "But it seems that breaking the curse that has trapped me for all these years has not only taken away my immortality but has also weakened my magic."

"No way…" Lucy said.

"Even so there is a way to get rid of Acnologia," Zeref said.

"How," Lucy asked, "You just said you're magic is weakened and that even with everyone's help we won't even be able to damage him?"

"Don't get me wrong," Zeref said, "What I said is the truth, we will not be able to kill Acnologia, but we will be able to send him away." He said. Seeing Lucy's next question coming, he stopped her as he continued to speak. "What I'm saying is that like the Eclipse gate, I can use my magic to create a new portal, but not one to send Acnologia back to the pass or future, but to a whole new dimension."

"You...You can do that," Lucy asked feeling a little skeptical.

"Yes, but to open this portal I would need to use something that has properties of another dimension," Zeref explained as he pointed at Lucy's celestial keys, "For example the celestial keys that build a bridge to the Celestial world to our world."

"Like mine…" Lucy said looking at her celestial keys.

"Ms. Heartfilia, what I'm asking you here is to become the link I need to open this portal," Zeref said.

Lucy stepped back from Zeref feeling the weight of his question, "What? How can I become a portal? There's no way I can do that!"

"But you can," Zeref said, "Do you remember how you were able to channel the energy of your Zodiac spirits into you body to close the Eclipse Gate. What I'm asking you is very risky and I know I have no right to ask you to do something this dangerous, but this is the only way to stop Acnologia."

Lucy wasn't sure she could do as Zeref has asked of her, but when she looked into his eyes he had the same honest look that Natsu has. It compelled her to trust him if only it meant to save her family and guild. "Okay... I'll try. What is it you need me to do exactly?"

"I need you to summon up the star dress of the Spirit King while manifesting all 12 members of the celestial zodiac," Zeref explained.

"You want me to summon all 12 members of the Zodiac," Lucy asked in complete shock of the nearly impossible task, "I can't! I don't have all their keys let alone the magic to sustain them all here. And summon the star dress of the celestial King I have no idea how to pull that off!"

Zeref smiled at her, "I believe you can. Think about it, Ms. Heartfilia. You have done it before when you tried to stop the Leo zodiac from vanishing from this world. I even saw for myself you summoning the Celestial King when you were fighting my demons in Tartarus."

"I was only able to summon the Celestial King because I had to break Aquarius' key," Lucy explained, "To summon the king again would mean me having to break another one and I can't do that again. The first time was just too painful!"

"You do not need to summon the celestial king in order to obtain the star dress you seek or the keys of all the zodiac either," Zeref said clearing up her confusion, "By my count you have over half of them. All I'm requiring you to do is bring them to our world. Once you've done that, I need to you to align them in order of the stars around you. You will be the center constellation for them to channel all their magic into you giving you the ability to wear the celestial dress of the Celestial Spirit King. Once you are wearing the dress, I will send my spell of time into your body causing the dimensional rift in space to form around you."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in me to pull this off," Lucy said still feeling overwhelmed by Zeref's instructions, "What makes you believe I can handle something like this? How do you know I won't mess this up and get everyone killed?" she asked starting to doubt herself and her abilities.

Zeref smiled at her as he placed a calming hand on top of head, "Because you have the loving spirit that Anna showed when I watched her hand knit the scarf my little brother treasures so much. Plus you're the woman my little brother has chosen to fall in love with and give his life to. If Natsu can trust you with his life then I'm more than confident believing in you to succeed."

Lucy cheeks darkened with a deep blush caught off guard by Zeref accusation of Natsu falling in love with her. The celestial mage shook her head clearing her thoughts of the pink haired dragon slayer so she could focus on the task at hand, "You're wrong about Natsu and me. We love each other as friends and guildmates there's nothing more than that."

"You may think that, but you do not believe that," Zeref said highly amused at how flushed the young mage had gotten, "You too have fallen in love with my little brother, but I will say no more on the matter. That is something for you two discuss after we have taken care of Acnologia," He said as he began to walk away from her, "I will leave you here to start work on bringing forth your spirits. In the meantime I will help your friends hold Acnologia off until I feel that you have completed your task and the flow of the dimensions shift. Good luck, Ms. Heartfilia. May the spirit of Anna bring you luck," he said before vanishing once more.

After Zeref had left Lucy alone, the celestial mage had realized something, "Huh...now that I've talked with him for a few seconds, Zeref isn't that bad of a guy. If only things were different, he and Natsu could have been great brothers."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile in the direction the previous explosion originated, the remaining wizards who are able to stand on their own feet battled against Acnologia with even the smallest glimmer of hope that they will be able to defeat him. Unfortunately, the battle has not gone their way. Many strong wizards have lost their lives at the hands the unstoppable dragon.

The remaining conscious wizards were Lisanna, Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Lily, Minerva, Yukino, Rogue, Sting, Kagura, Jellal, Cobra, Romeo, Carla, Lyon, Meredy, Mest, the members of the Blue Pegasus guild, Brandish, and Cana.

Cana was hunched over crying into the shirt of her father, Gildarts, who had lost his life saving Cana from the blast.

The mages who could still stand and fight were Erza, Gray, Laxus, Mira, Kagura, Rogue and Sting. Everyone else were too injured to even stand.

"This...this can't be…" Erza breathed out in her Cloth armor feeling her magic supply decreasing rapidly, "Even with our numbers and our power...we haven't made so much as a dent on that damn dragon."

"We've lost so many people…" Mirajane huffed in her Satan Soul, "This wasn't even a battle. It was a massacre…"

"I...hate to say this everyone…" Sting huffed as he felt his body going numb from the wounds he had earned during the fight, "But he's...just too strong…"

"It cannot end like this…" Gray said, "I won't have...all our struggle...be for nothing…"

"And so it ends, humans," Acnologia said finding amusement in the weakened state of the last remnants of wizards that stand against him, "Now do you see how frail these bonds of yours truly are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!"

"D-Don't think we're going to keel over and die," Kagura shouted as she covered the wound on her right arm.

"That's right…" Rogue said, "This fight isn't over yet…"

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Acnologia said, "This fight is indeed over. I've grown bored playing with you ignorant humans, so I'm just going to end your suffering here and now."

"I don't think so... MEN," Ichiyan said over the loudspeaker of Christina. "My fellow comrades of Blue Pegasus have decided to battle you with all the power Christina has left to offer!"

"Sensei all canons are charged and locked on target!" Hibiki said from the control panel.

"Sensei I have all thrusters set a course for the beast as well" Eve reported from the steering halem.

"I'm at the position to fire when ready" Jenny said from the weapons control panel.

Ichiyan nodded as he faced towards Acnologia. "Roger... The years I've served this guild have been some of my happiest moments...It was a pleasure to know you all. Now Men fire the cannons to a path that grants all our comrades a brighter tomorrow!"

With the order given the three members aboard Christina locked onto Acnologia firing Christina's canons that infused the magic off all thoses on board to send massive magic projectiles at Acnologia.

Ren who was on the ground holding onto his love/wife Sherry as he watched his fellow guildmates unleash attack after attack on the mighty dragon. Ren eyes widen in dismay seeing as their attacks were proven useless and with a mighty breath Acnologia sent a blast straight into Christina blowing the massive ship up completely killing all who was on board. Ren held Sherry tight as he cried mournful tears at the lost of his friends and sensei.

"Was that your last-ditch effort, humans," Acnologia asked letting out an evil chuckle, "If so, that's a rather pathetic note to end out battle off with, don't you think?"

"Those idiots…" Erza said, "They shouldn't have risk their lives like that."

"Oh well, if that's the ending that I can squeeze out of you, then there's no point in dragging this out," Acnologia said.

"Can you really say that was truly our last-ditch effort, Acnologia," A voice asked as Zeref, the owner of the voice, appeared onto the battlefield.

"Zeref," Acnologia growled.

"Zeref," Mirajane asked, "What's he doing here?"

"..." Gray remained silent and let the rage inside him build knowing what Zeref and his demons did to his father and loved ones.

"If you came here for a fight, Zeref, you'll have to get in line," Erza said, "Once we're done with Acnologia, you'll pay for all the lives you've taken by starting this meaningless battle!"

"This may come as a surprise, but I am no longer your enemy, wizards of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth," Zeref explained.

"Ha," Sting laughed out, "Do you seriously think we're stupid? You've been our enemy for the entire war and you expect us to believe you suddenly had a change of heart?!"

"I won't ask for you all to forgive my actions, nor will I ask you to put your faith in me," Zeref said, "I'm asking you all to put your faith in Ms. Heartfilia."

"Lucy," Erza asked. "What have you done with Natsu and Lucy!?"

"I can assure you that my little brother is being looked after by Mavis," Zeref said, "And right now, Ms. Heartfilia is doing her best to fulfill her role in my plan to defeat Acnologia. What we need to do is buy her more time."

The remaining standing wizards all looked at each other with hesitation to trust the black mage as they heard laughter from the dragon.

"Haha," Acnologia laughed, "Do you really think you can trust your own enemy? I'd sooner let Igneel chew off my other limbs than trust someone like Zeref. Hell, why should this battle matter to him anyway? His curse prevents him from dying."

"Not anymore," Zeref said, "My curse has been lifted by the woman I have loved for as long as time itself."

"It has," Rogue asked.

"Is such a thing even possible," Kagura asked.

"So now you can die," Acnologia said letting out an evil chuckle, "It wasn't pretty smart running straight towards me after you lost your immortality."

"You weren't listening, were you," Zeref asked, "I'm not here to finally die. I'm here to buy Ms. Heartfilia time to complete her task. Even if I die, this day will be the last day you torment this world, Acnologia!"

"Brave words, dark wizard," Acnologia said with a menacing glare, "I shall take much enjoyment from tearing the life from your very soul!"

"We shall see about that!" Zeref said casting his black magic to burn the wings on Acnologia's back.

Acnologia roared in pain before charging at Zeref with his remaining arm stretched out to crush Zeref, but Zeref had vanished making Acnologia crush the ledge Zeref once stood on.

Zeref appeared in the circle of the Fairy Tail wizards and their accompanying allies.

Erza and the others went on the defensive ready to attack Zeref is he moved, but Zeref had raised his hands up in surrender.

"I know trusting me is the last thing any of you want to do, but what I have told you is the truth," Zeref said calmly looking Erza in her eyes, "I too wish to stop Acnologia and when we have defeated him I will surrender myself to you all so you may deal the punishment you see fit for me."

Erza was conflicted on what to do. When she meet his gaze it felt like she could believe him because his gaze reminded her of someone else's. Realization of were she's seen that look before dawned on her face as she saw the afterimage of Natsu standing next to Zeref showing the same look. Sighing the scarlet haired mage nodded,"Very well. We will join forces with you for now, Zeref, but if you cause anymore of my comrades pain I make sure it is by my hand and sword that causes you to draw your last breath," Erza warned as she pointed the Benizakura blade at his throat.

"Then I will accept my death then," Zeref said, "For now let's direct that anger and desire to kill towards the greater enemy."

Gray was clenching his fist tightly as his devil magic markings started spreading up his arm, but instead of attacking Zeref he shot a Ice devil arrow at the boulder heading towards them.

"Well, if we're going to buy Lucy time then you better not stand around and get crushed, but when we do stop Acnologia I'm settling my score with you Zeref" Gray vowed glaring at the Dark mage with cold blue eyes.

"I understand." Zeref affirmed as the remaining wizards took up their fighting stances once again. Preparing for, what could be, their final battle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy had her eyes closed as she focused on thinking about all of her zodiac spirits. She knew she had to bring all twelve zodiac spirits through the gate so she can start the plan Zeref had to stop Acnologia.

"Okay Lucy you can do this... I just need to focus on what it is I want and why I'm doing this..." she said talking to herself as she focus her magic into all of her Zodiac keys.

Lucy pictured her mother and father, all of her celestial spirits, each member of Fairy Tail and all her friends from the other guilds, but the people that stood out to her was the members of Team Natsu who have made her life so much better since she meet them.

As the thoughts about all the people she loved made each one of her golden zodiac keys glow. The golden light illuminating from the keys surrounded her fading out to show that Lucy had summoned Loke, Virgo, Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, Gemini, Capricorn, and Scorpio. All her zodiac spirits surrounded looking worried for their master.

"Lucy! What are you doing summoning all of us?" Loke demanded keeping Lucy up right who was looking dizzy.

"I had to get you all over here..." Lucy wheezed out, "I'm going to need all of you to help me open a portal like you guys did before... *gasp* with the Eclipse gate. Loke, I need you to go back and bring over Aquarius, Pisces and Libra please."

Loke, Virgo and everyone else looked very worried for Lucy not knowing if her body or magic can last like this.

"I know this is putting a big strain on me, but I just need you all to bare with me for just a little bit" Lucy begged them.

Loke sighed giving Lucy over to Virgo to watch over her. "I will do as you ask Lucy. I'll bring them over with me, just promise me you can handle this."

Lucy gave him a tired smile. "I can Loke. You should know I can do anything as long as I believe in you guys."

Loke returned her smile. "Okay, I'll be right back. Everyone you know what you need to do so get in formation our princess needs us to protect her and give her our strength" he ordered as he left them.

Lucy watched as each of her spirits got into their spot in the constellation order around her in the celestial zodiac wheel. Soon Loke returned with the missing Zodiac spirits she needed.

Giving Aquarius, Pisces and Libra the rundown of what she needs them to do. The three spirits took their spot in the circle with Aquarius scolding Lucy for being so careless again.

When all 12 zodiac's were in their correct spot Lucy took her place in the center of the circle with each Zodiac closing their eyes. Lucy focused on each and everyone one of them as she began to call out each name. With each name she called the zodiac spirit sent her their magic casing her in a stream of bright light. She started with Capricorn and worked her way through the circle to finish on Aquarius making the light grow bigger and brighter.

Lucy raised her arms high as her body surged with the power of each one of the zodiacs. "This is the power the stars and the Zodiac's have given me! I call onto you great Celestial King to grant me with the power of the stars once more to blanket the evil that threatens my world and love ones!" she chanted.

Upon hearing her words the light around Lucy began to warp into a long white dress designed with stars. Each star printed onto the dress formed the constellation sign of each Zodiac. From the back of the glowing white dress formed a pair of wings that glowed like the night sky in outer space.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the battle against Acnologia, the strongest wizards ranging from Kagura to Zeref himself had just finished unleashing their strongest attack onto Acnologia. However, the mighty dragon was not fazed in the slightest by the onslaught. Mirajane and Laxus had already been knocked out attempting to land their blows onto the beast.

"Damnit! We tried this before on him and it costed us lives afterwards," Gray said getting pissed off that there attacks are doing nothing to him.

"I don't think we can keep this up much longer…" Rogue said falling onto his knees.

"Y-Yeah...hehehe...I think I used up everything with my attack," Sting said before he lost consciousness.

"Sting! Rogue," Kagura shouted quickly catching the two dragonslayers before their bodies hit the ground.

"Kagura, take Sting and Rogue and fall back," Erza ordered.

"No, Erza, I refuse to leave you," Kagura said.

"I said GO!" Erza shouted.

Kagura was hesitant to leave the woman she would give her life for, but she did as ordered and carried the unconscious dragonslayers far away from the battlefield, "Lady Erza...I can sense you've run out of magic too. Please, don't leave me too." She thought.

"So...any ideas, Zeref?" Erza asked halfway sarcastically.

"Hehe, if I didn't know better, I think that was sarcasm," Zeref said, "Unfortunately no...I've used up my magic too, but Miss Heartfilia still isn't done with the task I instructed her. She needs more time."

"Well in case you didn't notice, we're all out of magic," Gray said, "How do you expect us to buy time without any power left?"

"Hahaha, so even the powerful wizard, Zeref, cannot even hurt me," Acnologia laughed, "At this point, humanity no longer has any hope of defeating me."

"That's where you're wrong, Acnologia," Zeref said with a smirk, "You're underestimating your opponents. There's a saying that prey trapped in a corner are more fierce when they fight to survive."

"And I believe we've gone past that point, Zeref," Acnologia said, "All of you have struggled with every ounce of your strength, but it was all wasted. So how about you stop resisting and let your last breath be as quick and painless as you desire it."

"Not before you see our own trump card against you, Acnologia," Zeref said, "We still have some fight left in us. Magic that we kept in reserve for this precise moment."

"...What is he talking about?" Erza thought, "We're all out of magic. Zeref should know that better than anyone."

"I see. He knows, but he's trying to fake it," Gray thought, "He's bluffing in order to buy more time, but it won't work for long."

"Don't try to entertain any notion of you hiding magic from me, your greatest opponent and threat," Acnologia said, "I'm not stupid, Zeref. If you had any more magic, you would have used it in that last attack against me."

"..." Zeref didn't say anything to counter the dragon's statement.

"I'll take your silence as a confession," Acnologia said, "And with that, I believe our battle ends h-"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A familiar voice screamed as a stream of fire suddenly hit Acnologia straight in the face causing the dragon to back off.

"That attack...Natsu?!" Erza asked as everyone turned to see Natsu and Mavis arriving on the battlefield.

"Natsu…Mavis..." Zeref said surprised that Natsu and Mavis arrived earlier than expected.

"Zeref," Mavis shouted running towards Zeref examining his wounds.

"I'm okay, Mavis," Zeref lied in order to reassure her.

"No you're not, Zeref," Mavis said, "Seeing you injured like this is a new thing to me."

"It's fine, but more importantly, why are you and Natsu here?" Zeref asked.

"You and Lucy may have told me to wait, Zeref, but that's the last thing you want me to do," Natsu said, "Especially when I'm going to be facing off against you…" He said before he sent a menacing glare towards his father's murderer.

"Well, if it isn't the little dragon child, Natsu Dragneel," Acnologia said with an amused grin, "I would extend my hand for a handshake but I'm afraid my good arm was torn off years ago by a certain inferior dragon."

"That "inferior" dragon was my father, you bastard!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"If Igneel was your father then my expectations of you just went through the ground beneath us," Acnologia said trying to get a rise out of Natsu.

"What did you say?!" Natsu growled lightening his fist on fire, "Igneel was the better dragon and he taught me everything I know! It's time I showed you just how outmatched you really are you bastard!"

"Outmatched?! You play quite the comedian, boy," Acnologia said, "Do you know how many victims I've claimed in my lifetime? How many times I've been "outmatched"? You may not want to believe it, son of Igneel, but all this time, it was you and your band of fairies who have always been outmatched by me! That will never change and neither will the gaps between our strengths."

"Well I'm about to close that gap right here, Acnologia," Natsu shouted as he rushed towards the dragon, "THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!"

"Yes, come flea," Acnologia said, "Like father, like son, you both run proudly to your graves."

Zeref feared Natsu was too blinded by his rage and was going to reel him back, but from the corner of his eye the former black mage saw a tower of light shoot up into the sky.

Mavis followed Zeref's gaze as did the other mages to see the blinding tower of light. "What in the world is that?!" she demanded.

"That my dear Mavis is the answer to our problem. Natsu! Everyone! Lead Acnologia towards that light tower!" Zeref ordered using some of the magic he had left to stir Acnologia away.

"Hey! I said who went and made you the boss?!" Natsu yelled hating getting ordered around from his old enemy as he dodged attacks from his current one.

"Natsu, this is our one and only chance to beat Acnologia," Zeref said, "Please, do what I say up until we defeat him."

Natsu thought about quickly as he continued to dodge Acnologia's attacks and decided to trust Zeref, "Alright, Zeref, but this better work!" Natsu shouted

Happy who was hovering over Mavis was looking around before flying over to Erza. "Erza, Gray, where's Lucy? Was she hurt?" he asked.

"Lucy?" Erza asked, "I thought she was with you, Happy."

"No she's not. Lucy was sent over here with Zeref to help you guys," Happy said looking around again for Lucy.

Natsu hearing Happy's question looked around for Lucy as well and when he didn't pick up her scent in the area he growled as he moved over to Zeref. "Where's Lucy?!"

"Ms. Heartfillia is fine. Right now we need to get Acnologia over to that light tower as quickly as we can" Zeref rushed knowing Lucy's window to keep the gate open was short.

"You fools bore me! I'm tired of all this talking!" Acnologia roared. "Time for you all to Die!"

"Ice Make Devil's Arrow!"

"Water Slicer!"

Acnologia got hit with the combo attack of Ice arrows and water like blades making him growl in annoyance.

"Come over here you stupid dragon!" Gray yelled standing beside the heavily wounded Juvia.

"Juvia will not let you harm her Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

"You little ants are pissing me off" Acnologia growled flying after the ice and water mage.

"Well if a little bit of ice and water ticks you off then you're going to hate this! Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus yelled.

"Don't leave me out! Soul Extinctor!" Mirajane shouted combining her dark magic in with Laxus' blast hitting Acnologia harder.

Acnologia shook off the attack charging for the regrouping mages who have found their resolve and fighting spirit once more.

Zeref seeing that everyone had got Acnologia were he needed him summoned his magic teleporting them all to where Lucy was waiting for them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy and the 12 Zodiac spirits held their position as Lucy summoned a gate like opening under them. Looking carefully you could see the strain the young mage's body was going through.

"Hime! You can not keep this up for much longer! Please you need to close off the gate and send us back!" Virgo begged not wanting her princess to hurt herself any further.

"It's alright Virgo! I can keep this going for as long my family needs me too!" Lucy yelled back believing the other's were leading Acnologia to her now.

"Lucy, your family also wants you alive," Loke said, "I can say the same for everyone else here that we can't bear to watch you go through this!"

"I'm going to be fine! This is nothing I can't handle!" Lucy yelled.

"Listen to us you brat! You're body and magic we'll not be able to sustain this any longer! You're going to kill yourself before you can do anything to help them!" Aquarius screamed at her.

Lucy gritted her teeth as her eyes changed into the design of her Urano Metria attack. "I don't care! As long as Fairy Tail and the others can see a brighter future I will lead them there no matter what I have to do!" she yelled.

"Well Fairy Tail's future will only continue to shine brightly as long as you come back with us!" Erza yelled as her and the others showed up around her.

"Erza! Everyone! I knew you guys would get here soon!" Lucy said happily looking at all the remaining members of her guild.

The remaining survivors of the guilds were staring at Lucy in awe at how much power she was releasing, but also how beautiful she looked as well. Her image reminding them of what a true celestial goddess would look like.

"Lu-chan what happened to you?" Levy asked holding a wounded Panther-Lily.

"I'll explain everything after we send Acnologia packing" Lucy said wincing at the power surge coursing through her body.

"Ms. Heartfilia please maintain your standing just for a little while longer," Zeref said before turning to all the wizard gather around them. "Acnologia is heading right for us so I need you all hit him with whatever strength you have left inside you."

Natsu punched his fist together. "Don't have to worry about that. I'll hit that bastard with every bit of my magic and then some!" he growled with anger and revenge shining in his eyes before sending Lucy a worried glance only for her to give Natsu her wide happy smile.

The gathered wizards all turned to face Acnologia who was hovering over them letting loose a terrifying loud roar above them. Before whenever that roar was heard wizards would cowary in fear the remaining line of warriors stood ready to take him down.

Zeref gathered his black magic into his hands before sending it into the middle of the gate Lucy had created turning the outer space like mass into a bottomless void. "Attack now! Give him everything you got!"

"Gravity change: 1,000 tons!" Kagura shouted sending blast out at Acnologia dragging him out of the air.

"Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva called before speaking the chant to summon the statue that sent blast after blast at the mighty dragon being drag to the ground below.

"Star dress Libra!" Yukino called changing her uniform into a blue Gypsy like dress with her hair braid back. "Gravity Change: Pressure surge!"

"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin," Evergreen shouted as she created dust particles and hit Acnologia with a surrounding powerful explosion.

"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" Lyon shouted as he created a large ice dragon.

"Dark Écriture: Darkness," Freed shouted as he turned himself into his demonic form, "Darkness Flare Bomb!" He shouted as he sent a spherical bomb towards Acnologia.

"Beast soul!/Animal Soul! Roaring Lion!/Screeching Kakapoo Parrot!" Lisanna and Elfman screamed performing their sibling combo attack with their animal/beast soul.

"Script Magic: Iron Shackles!" Levy yelled making heavy shackles appear on the neck and limbs of Acnologia bringing him the rest of the way to the ground.

"Doll Attack: Wood Doll," Sherry shouted as she took control of a tree and turned it into her own puppet to use to attack Acnologia.

"Air Magic: Air shot!" Ren yelled sending air like bullets at the grounded Acnologia pushing him towards the void.

"Maguilty Magic: Maguilty Sodom!" Meredy sent multiple magic blades at the armour like body of Acnologia along with the bullets shot from Bisca and Alzack magic rifles.

"Darkness Magic: Dark Rondo" Macbeth shouts creating a wave of black energy to surge around the black dragon.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Grand Chariot!" Jellal yelled sending the star light like magic into the dark energy Macbeth casted.

"Satan soul: Soul Extinctor!" Mirajane yelled throwing in her orb of destruction.

"Water Slicers!" Juvia yelled throwing out as many water blades as she could.

"Fairy Glitter!" Cana and Mavis shouted sending the fairy magic directly into Acnologia making the mighty dragon slide along the ground.

"Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!" Erza yelled sending sword after sword at Acnologia wanting the dragon to perish for all the pain he has caused.

"Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Gray yelled creating the chaos field of ice that covered all angles of Acnologia sending ice sword after Ice sword into the fearsome beast.

After all the attacks thrown Acnologia's way barely a scratch was seen on him, but he was just mere feet from the void that Lucy was determined to keep open until the dragon was gone.

"FOOLS! If you think any of your pathetic attacks have an affect on me you're sadly mistaken!" Acnologia roared planting his feet firmly on the ground. "I'm the king of all the dragons! None of you can defeat me!"

"Well then it'll take a dragon to defeat a dragon then!" Natsu growled standing in the middle of all the gathered Dragon-slayers. "Alright guys let's show him what being a dragon really means!"

"Poison/Dark/Light/Lightening/Wind/Fire King's Roar!" Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, Rogue, Sting, and Cobra roared causing all of their attacks to merge together in one giant massive dragon's breath that barreled directly into Acnologia's chest pushing the black dragon closer and closer to Lucy and Zeref's portal.

"I. Will. Not. LOSE!" Acnologia roared canceling the dragon's breath, but unlike the other attacks this one was able to faze through his defense leaving a nasty burning gash across his chest that was bound to leave a nasty scar.

All the mages had fallen to their knees gasping for breath unable to accept after everything they had just thrown at him, that Acnologia was still able to stand.

"Foolish humans, this is why you are the inferior beings and should have been wiped out a long time ago! My mission will not rest until I have eradicated you all!" Acnologia roared charging up his own roar to kill everyone gathered.

"NO! I won't let you kill them!" Lucy yelled preparing to use what little magic she could spare to divert his blast, but the strain on her body was proving too much and brought the young celestial mage to her knees gasping in pain.

"LUCY/HIME!" yelled the worried zodiac spirits.

Acnologia simply ignored Lucy's threat. "I'll deal with you Anna after I kill off these vermin."

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice as multiple tree vines and roots wrapped around Acnologia preventing him from firing his attack.

"Warrod!" Mavis cheered seeing her tree like friend, but her joy turned straight to fear seeing the gaping hole in Warrod's stomach. "Please no..." she said teary eyed.

Warrod gave Mavis a weak smile. "Thank you Mavis for helping this old treasure hunter find a place to call home and make so many memories. I lived a very long time and waited patiently to see you again and I'm glad I did. Take care of Fairy Tail for me and when I see Zera, Yuri and even old Percht I'll give them your regards. Farewell Fairy Tail" the old wood magic man said poured all of remaining magic to pull Acnologia into the portal.

"Open Gate 1,000,000 Dimensions!" Lucy and Zeref yelled causing the swirl of energy they created to become a gaping black hole that was sucking Acnologia into the void.

Acnologia sunk his claws in the ground trying to prevent himself from being pulled in. "NO! I refuse to be defeated by the likes of you!"

"You have no choice, but to accept it," Zeref said. "The dimensional pull already has a hold of you and there's no way to break it. You've lost Acnologia."

Acnologia was almost completely sucked in now. "This isn't the last you'll hear from me! Mark my words Zeref, Igneel's bastard and Anna I will have my revenge on all of you!" he screamed as he got pulled completely into the void.

As soon as Acnologia was dragged completely through the dimensional gate Lucy lost the glow in her eyes and the celestial dress she was wearing. Most of the Zodiac spirits were returned to the celestial world as well except Loke, Aquarius and Virgo who stayed behind to check on Lucy with their own accord. Suddenly Lucy fell to her knees clutching her heart gasping for breath as her body started to fade in and out causing alarm to appear on the three celestial spirits and fairy tail mages faces.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled rushing to the blond haired mage's side catching her right before she face planted into the ground. "Hey, Lucy what's wrong with you?!"

"I...I'm fine…" Lucy gasped out, "Just...a little worn out. Opening that portal was not easy."

"Hime is far from fine!" Virgo cried. "We warned you it be very dangerous to do that! Why didn't Hime listen to us?"

"I know, and I'm sorry for worrying all of you," Lucy said with a smile, "I guess I'm not so different from Natsu when it comes to risking my life."

Aquarius who was fighting back her own tears glared down at Lucy. "You're just as reckless and stupid as the day I left you! I can't leave you alone for a year you little brat! If you ever find my key again I'll drown you you hear me!"

"Eeep! I-I'm so sorry, Aquarius, it won't happen again, I promise!" Lucy shrieked fearing for her own life.

Aquarius huffed before leaning down placing a motherly kiss on Lucy's head. "Don't ever scare me like that again... I had to say goodbye to Layla too early don't make me say goodbye to you yet either ya brat" the water bearer said before going back to the celestial world because her time and magic was up.

"Heh...at least she won't ever change," Lucy said smiling fondly as her first spirit/friend returned home. "I hope she never changes."

"Yea I don't think she ever will either..." Loke commented before turning to Lucy worry etched deep into his eyes. "Lucy what you did was really reckless and dangerous. You're magic is completely wiped out. With that being said as the leader of the zodiac, but mostly as your friend I have to ban you from summoning us for a couple of weeks just until I'm positive you're magic is back a 100 percent. But don't fret Virgo and I will cross over time to time to check on you in those weeks."

"Oh, that's fine with me," Lucy said, "We're going to be spending the majority of those weeks fixing everything that was destroyed...as well laying to rest all the people we lost in this senseless battle..."

"That's good to hear," Loke said before he again looked at her with worried eyes, "Now...are you sure you're okay, Lucy? Be honest with me."

"...Yes, I'm really okay, Loke," Lucy said, "There's nothing for you guys to worry about."

"Don't worry about Lucy, Loke. I'll look after her and make sure she's okay you have my word" Natsu said pulling Lucy closer to his chest as he held onto her.

Lucy was about to state again that she was completely fine, but sht felt Natsu's arms trembling which made her keep quiet.

Loke looked at Natsu then back to Lucy before sighing. "I'm trusting Miladies care in your hands Natsu. Don't let me down. For now Virgo and I need to head back and recharge ourselves. I'll be back over tomorrow to help with anything you guys need," The leader of the zodiac said returning to the spirit world too along with the sniffling pink haired maid.

Lucy took a tired breath feeling like her entire body weighed over a ton. She took this moment to lay her head on Natsu's chest just listening to his heartbeat. "Is the battle really over?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah it is, and it's all thanks to you, Lucy," Natsu said.

Lucy shook her head. "It wasn't me. It was all of you guys...and Zeref too. He's the one who told me what I needed to do and help complete the spell" she tells him.

"But it was your love for your celestial spirits and your friends and family that kept the portal open long enough for any of us to get Acnologia trapped in the portal. This victory was made mostly by your part in it all Ms. Heartfilia" Zeref started walking over to Lucy and Natsu.

"LUCY~!" Happy yelled flying into Lucy's arms crying as he held onto her shirt in his tiny blue paws. "I was so scared we were going to lose you again! You can't ever leave okay! Lucy has to promise to never leave Natsu and me!"

"Don't worry, Happy, I'm not going anywhere," Lucy said as she patted the exceed's head as she let out her biggest smile yet, "Finally...it's all over…" She said in her mind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three months have passed since the battle of Fairy Tail has ended. The guild was slowly rebuilding as each lost hit the survivors harder as they realized how small their once giant family became. Erza took back the title as Guild Master when Makarov had passed away and under her leadership the town of Magnolia was rebuilt.

As the rebuilding and repairs were going on Sting the guild master of Sabertooth had come one day to Erza asking her for permission for the surviving members of Sabertooth to join Fairy Tail. The young guildmaster had put to rest most of his guild and many were too injured in the war to continue on as mages and retired. Erza welcomes, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Minerva, Lector and Frosh with open arms.

"Fairy Tail will always be a place for you all to call home never fear about that" Erza told them the day they joined the guild.

Kagura like Erza had taken up role as guild master of Mermaid Heel after their previous master died in battle. Both woman who had become guildmasters where burden to not only lay down their former guild masters, but they also had to lay to rest their dear friend Millianna who died from her wounds.

Tragedies seemed to have struck every guild in Fiore and the death toll had only started as many lives were lost from their wounds or died from infections because of the wounds they obtained.

When Magnolia was repaired completely Fairy Tail began work on a new structure that they built in a plot of land were the rainbow Sakura trees once grew. It was a giant memorial rock that had every life lost in the battle of Fairy Tail engraved into the stone. Today in the company of all the guilds and townspeople the memorial service to honor all the fallen comrades they all lost in that horrid battle.

Erza who was dressed in a simple, but beautiful black dress began the memorial service. "My fellow wizards, honorable townspeople and grand council I welcome you all to this happy, but also sad day. Today while our hearts are all heavy with the lost of each person we all have lost in the war we come together as one to celebrate the life they all gave to us. As each name that is called I like to welcome the people closest to them to the stage to say a few words about them. We'll start with Fairy Tail's late guild master Makarov Dreyar. Laxus would you mind coming to the stage?"

Laxus who was dressed in a nice gray tux nodded as he walked up on stage. Clearing his throat he looked out to the assembled audience.

"My grandfather was a strong, kind and loving man. He welcomed everyone and anyone into Fairy Tail with open arms. He was the kind of man that once you walked through those doors you were an honorary member of our family and you became his child..." Laxus started to say letting out a small huff before continuing. "Sometimes the people he welcomed into his family, who didn't share his blood, treated him better than the ones that did have his blood in their veins. I was troublesome man not too long ago and I gave my grandfather hell, i even put my guild through it too. It took me getting exiled from Fairy Tail to realize what I was truly losing...and that was me losing the best damn family any man or woman could ask for" his voice began to crack a bit as his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "Grandpa knew what it meant to love you're family, knew what it meant to protect them and that's how my old man died, he died saving as many of us as he could while taking the enemies out with him. I can only dream of being half the man he was. I love you grandpa and I hope you keep watching over all you're brats."

The proud Lightning-Dragon slayer finished as he walked back over to a crying MiraJane taking a seat beside her as she put her head in his chest as he hugged her close.

Erza who was wiping away her tears stepped back up. "Thank you Laxus for those heartfelt words and I couldn't agree more with them. Master was something special and he was my father to very end and I was proud to be his daughter. Next up we have Levy McGarden."

The petite blue haired woman made her way up to the stage with Panther-Lily's help. She to was wearing a simple black dress, but thanks to the dress you could see her rounded belly that showed the young mage was an expecting mother to be. Clearing her throat she began to speak.

"Jet and Droy were my best friends for many years. We went on so many adventures together and I knew no matter what those two were always going to have my back... That's why the three of us formed Shadow Gear. We were an amazing team and now that it's just me to continue on for our team hurts. I didn't just lose my two teammates, but I also lost two of my best friend" the pregnant mage said starting to cry. Panther-Lily blinked back his tears as he rubbed soothing circles into Levy back calming her down so she can catch her breath.

"I'm going to miss Jet and Droy with all my heart, but I know that wherever they are there still together being the best of friends anyone could ever ask for." Levy said preparing herself for the next one as Juvia took to the stage.

Juvia was wearing her hair down while wearing a dark navy blue dress. "Juvia isn't very good at goodbye so Juvia is very sad to say goodbye to her guildmates. Gajeel-kun was like Juvia's older brother, he was rough, loud and kind of mean, but Gajeel-kun had a kind heart. Juvia knows because Gajeel-kun protected Juvia and he protected the ones that he cared about most. That's why Juvia's heart breaks more knowing that even though Gajeel-kun died a hero protecting Levy-san, he died before getting to know that he was going to be a father." the water mage sobbed out as Levy had to be carried off by Pantherlily because of the emotional wreck she had become. "Juvia believes with all her heart that Gajeel-kun loved Fairy Tail and Levy-san very much and that he would have loved being a father."

The water mage bowed to the crowd as tears streamed down her pretty face as she took her place beside Gray who wrapped a strong arm around her.

Cana took to the stage next wearing a black dress with a torn orange scarf on. "My father Gildarts Clive was nominated to be the 5th guildmaster of Fairy Tail. He was a man of strength and adventure. He loved to drink and have a good time and I get that a lot from him. I wasn't raised by my father because I kept the truth about being his daughter for a long time, but when I finally let him know he was so happy. I felt like a burden had been lifted from my heart and I was so very happy and proud to be his daughter" she said starting to cry as she clutched the scarf around her neck. "This scarf was the last present my father gave me and I will always treasure it because it's something he gave me, like he gave me life and saved me from death during the battle. My father died protecting me from Acnologia and I will never forget what he gave up for me. May his strength and courage follow me and everyone here for all of our days."

Cana walked off stage rubbing her eyes as Yukino in a black and white dress walked up after her. Yukino addressed the crowd talking about her sister Sorano who she spent many years trying to find. Their reunion was short, but she talked about how much love and respect she had for her sister and that she will always carry her in her heart.

Jellal and the other members of Crime Soicher took the stage agreeing with Yukino that losing Sorano was a harsh blow that she was indeed a beautiful woman who worked hard to change herself. Just like they were all trying to change to do better for this world and that they are grieving for the lost of their fallen comrades Richard and Sawyer who were walking proof that people can change for the better if given the chance. They promised to continue trying to better themselves so they can honor all the fallen who died in war.

Ren took the stage next talking about the lost of his sensei Ichiya and how he taught him a lot over the years. He then talked about Hibiki, Eve, and Jenny how he couldn't have asked for better friends and comrades in them all. He then made a promise that he was going to be the husband and man to his wife Sherri he knew they want to be and he will never forget his time with them.

Freed and EverGreen took to the stage after Ren holding onto the mask of their best friend Bixlow who had given his life up to shield the two of them from an onslaught of demon warriors. They talked about his love for his dolls and that there will never be another man like him and that with him gone the Thunder God trio was now a duo, but they will always hold him in their hearts.

Sting and Rogue took the stage next to mourn the lost of their guildmates and comrades. They started with Rufus and Oga saying that in terms of friendship those two could rival them. That in terms of disaster that relying on them was something they could always do and that losing them hurt because it was the mark of Sabertooth's end, but with their end they were born again as Fairies we're they have new friends to call family and that they will do all they can to be worthy of their sacrifice and the chance to be apart of something new.

Minerva came up next holding a toddler talking about the lost of her husband Dobengal has left a nasty scar and hole in her heart and has left their precious son Jasper without his father. Though she lost her love she promised to carry him her heart and make sure Jasper know that his father was a brave man that loved him very much.

Lyon took the stage next declaring that after the retirement of old Lady Ooba Babasaama that he was now acting Guildmaster for Liama Scale. He talked about how Liama Scale as well as the 10 saints received a hard blow to their ranks with the lost of Jura. He spoke about his wisdom and kind heart and how no man could compare to the guidance he had proved him over his years he has known him. He hopes that the Wisdom Jura gave him will allow for him to lead Lumia Scale to new heights and make it strong.

After Lyon left the stage Romeo and Wendy took the stage were the two youngest member of Fairy Tail listed off the lost members of Fairy Tail and talked about a fond memory they had with them. Wendy talked about how Regulus made her laugh and smile with all of his creative paintings and how Vijeeter dancing brighten her then talked about Mest and how he was like a kind older brother to her that always looked out for her and that she was sad that he died protecting her from the enemy soldiers. Romeo got emotional as he talked about losing his father Macao and pseudo Uncle Wakaba. He talked about their bravery and all the years the two had served the guild together and asked that one day when he became a father he hoped to be kind and strong one just like his dad.

By now everyone in attendance where a mass of sobs and tears as each story shared and name of a loved one lost dung into their heart a little bit deeper. Erza and Kagura had just finished telling Millianna goodbye when Erza motioned for Mavis to take the stage for the final farewell.

"Most of you have probably heard about me, but do not know me. My name Mavis Vermillion and I was the founder and first guildmaster Fairy Tail. Seeing me here today as young as I am must be a shock I'm sure, but I like to thank you all for being here today to help us mourn and celebrate all the lives that have been mentioned here today. Each loss has saddened my heart too and I grieve for everyman and woman that lost their life that horrible day, but I've learned that as long as we remember them and hold them in our hearts they are never far away from us. I stand before you all today is not a historical figure of the past, but as a fellow wizard and mage. Today we are remembering comrades, wizards and friends that fell in battle to give us all a brighter tomorrow and for that I thank them all. One name on this plaque holds a special place in my heart and that is my dearest friend Warrod. Warrod was one of the three men that helped me follow my dream and take away my loneliness. Warrod helped me bring to life Fairy Tail so that we could give lost fairies of every nature a place to call home. A place where everyone there is you're family. Warrod died a hero and now he is forever a fairy that lives in my heart along with all the fairies that are etched here on this plaque. It does not matter who you are or where you've come from, we are all feeling sad about the losses we have suffered together. Please remember, everyone, that you are always surrounded by the love and spirit of a Fairy that will never leave you and will never make you feel lonely again. Thank you all for being here today and thank you to all the strong and kind fairies that allowed us all to live and be here today to celebrate you all." Mavis said before bowing to the tall memorial rock as everyone in audience followed suite with tears in their eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a few hours after the memorial service when Lucy and Natsu decided to leave the guild hall where the reception took place. Happy wasn't with them as he decided to spend the night with Wendy and Carla which was okay with them. Together the two walked to Lucy's apartment in silence which was unusual for them, but everything about them lately has been unusual to her.

Over the course of the last three months Natsu has been strangely avoiding her. I mean he still slept in Lucy's apartment, but instead of breaking in he ask to stay the night and instead of sleeping beside her he slept on the couch. At first Lucy thought it was him finally learning to respect her personal space, but she realized he was distancing himself from her and that hurt.

Once the two got inside Natsu took his sandals off at the door and went to the couch. Lucy shut the door behind her and went to the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of Hot CoCo?" she asked.

"Sure Lucy" Natsu said casually not facing her just staring out the window.

Lucy sighed quietly hoping she would have gotten at least eye contact from him, but he was still being distant even after his warm moment of holding her as she cried during the memorial service. Quietly she made the too cups of Hot Coco making sure to put extra cinnamon in Natsu's for that added spice he liked. "Here you go."

"Thank you" Natsu said taking his cup still not making eye contact with her which caused Lucy to huff as sat on the opposite side of him with a pout.

After a couple minutes of silence with them drinking their Coco, Lucy couldn't take the silence anymore slammed her empty mug down to get his attention.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Lucy demanded.

"I'm not.. I said thank you" Natsu said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Lucy accused watching as Natsu looked away from her not meeting her gaze. "See! You're doing it again! Why can't you look me in the eyes anymore?!"

"Lucy I don't what you're talking about. I think you've had a long day why don't you get some sleep?" Natsu said.

"No I'm not tired Natsu and I want answers because this is driving me crazy! After the battle everything has changed between us. You knock and ask to come over now instead of breaking in..."

"I thought that what you wanted me to do?" Natsu asked.

"I did, but I got so used to you to breaking in its weird for you not to do it anymore, but that's not the point I'm making here," Lucy said getting back on topic. "You won't look me in the eye, we barely talk anymore and everything is just different between us. I don't like it so I want answers."

Natsu kept his face toward the window. "I don't know what you're talking about Lucy. I see you every day so it's not like I'm avoiding you."

Lucy stomped her foot marching over to him and grabbing him by his face to make him look at her. "Yes you are! Nothing is the same between us and I want to know why?! Did I do something to make you mad at me?" she asked started to get teary eyed. "Natsu please talk to me... *sniff* I don't like what we've become it feels like you want to be rid of me...like you want me gone..."

Natsu eyes harden as threw his arms around Lucy, bringing her in his lap and crushing her against his chest. He buried his face into her hair as his body shook. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" he roared tightening his grip on her.

Lucy put her hands on his chest trying to pull back from him so she could breath easier. Her hand marked with her Fairy Tail guild mark was placed over his heart and she could feel his heart racing as his arms shook around her. "Natsu..."

"Don't ever say that I want you gone Lucy! Don't ever say that... I can't lose you," Natsu said his voice breaking a bit. "You mean so much to me. I let someone take you away from me once before, because I couldn't stop them. Then on the battlefield you were giving it everything you had to make sure I came home to Fairy Tail, that we all made it back, but you could have just as easily died as well! You scared me Lucy, more than anything in this world has ever scared me before..."

Lucy stayed quiet as she listened to Natsu speak his mind. She wrapped her arms around him as she felt him shake more. "I'm sorry... I never meant to scare you I just wanted to be the one who protected you for once."

"Lucy, you told me right before I tried to killed Zeref that if you lost me that you be lonely. Well, that goes for me too," Natsu confessed. "I didn't know how bad losing you could feel until I watched it and the thought it almost happened again. I realize I can't ever lose you Lucy... I knew it back then when future Rogue attacked you, but I didn't know why I felt that way, but I do now."

Lucy's heart started to skip a beat wondering what Natsu was talking about. She realized that losing Natsu would kill her inside because she came to terms that she had fallen in love with the fire mage a very long time she didn't understand why losing her would hurt him the same way when he only saw her as one of his precious friends. "What do you mean Natsu?"

Natsu sat back and pulled Lucy up so she could look him in the eye as he tucked a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear as he cupped her face. "What I mean Lucy, is that I love you. I've loved you for a very long time and I don't ever want to lose you. I know there's supposed to be this process we go through to see if where right for each other, but I think we already gone through it. So Lucy Heartfillia I have to ask, Will you Marry me?"

Lucy heart and brain shut down after hearing Natsu's confession and proposal. Coherent thought was not registering and all she could do is stare him gaping like a fish uttering one decent word out of the gibberish that came out her beat red face. "What?"

Natsu smiled at her as he brought her face closer to his, making their lips a breath away from each other. "I said, I. Love. You. Will. You. Marry. Me?

"Yes." Lucy said without thinking that time because in her heart she knew that's what she wanted, but didn't think she ever hear him say them.

Natsu just smiled as he leaned the rest of the way in claiming the soft pink lips of the woman he has loved for so long. The two say on her couch holding onto their sweet, loving kiss before breaking apart to rest their foreheads together each wearing face splitting smiles as they just held onto each other.

"You do know now that we're engaged Erza going to kill you for not asking her for permission first right?" Lucy teased snuggling into his warm embrace.

Natsu busted into a loud bout of laughter as he kissed Lucy's forehead and held her close. "Yea I know, but I can handle Erza temper. You just better hope she doesn't kill me before I get you a ring though."

"I think she'll live to give me my ring before she kills you. Just to make it official so she justifiable for murdering you" Lucy joked.

Natsu faked mock hurt. "You actually let Erza butcher me to death? I thought you loved me?"

Lucy got off the couch kissing his nose grinning at him. "I do love you Natsu. I love you very very much" she tells him before sticking her tongue out at him. "I just know not to get on Erza's bad side."

With that said she took off to her room laughing with Natsu running after her. "Oh you're so going to get it now Lucy!"

And just like the two best friends turned into engaged couple played and picked on each other until it was time for them to go to bed. This time however Natsu did not choose to sleep on the couch, but beside the woman that he loved like he has done so many nights before. Only difference this time he wrapped his arms around her waist making her lay her head on his chest.

"I love you Lucy" Natsu said kissing the crown of her head..

"I love you too Natsu." Lucy said smiling letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few days later inside a deep wooded forest far from Fiore, Zeref has surrounded by forest animals such as birds and squirrels petting each of them and enjoying what he could not even get close to with his curse. Nothing was dying all around him and no animals were running away from him in fear.

Even though his punishment for all his actions were both stripping away his ability to use magic and exile from the kingdom of Fiore, he was still happy that he got a chance to live like a human being.

"I finally found you, Zeref," A voice familiar to Zeref said, "So this is the first place you decided to go."

Zeref turned around and saw Mavis walked up to him, "Yes. Back then, all of the leaves and flowers around forests such as these always died away in my presence. I never get to fully enjoy the beauty of them, but now I finally get to experience the joy of being here. Right now, being banished from Fiore doesn't bother me."

"Ah...so that means we won't be able to be together?" Mavis asked.

"Don't say that," Zeref said, "I want us to be together. Your love for me saved me from from my curse and now, I can actually smile." He said with the warmest smile on his face.

Mavis returned the smile as she took a seat next to him. "Well you're love for me broke my curse too. Now the two of us can smile and live together freely, but you've been exiled."

"I know. I was really hoping to bond with Natsu as a brother and hopefully close the gap between us," Zeref said with a hurt expression, "But I'm afraid that has become a dream at this point. I guess being banished from Fiore does bother me after all."

Mavis frowned hating that she would have to part from her love, but then an idea popped into her mind. "Wait Zeref, you don't have to go after all. I can cast an illusion on you that makes you look like you're somebody else to others, but to the people you care about and love they see the actual you."

"Can you really do that, Mavis?" Zeref asked.

"Yes," Mavis replied with a nod, "It might take some getting used to, but I think it'll work out...no...I'm sure it'll work out. I know it means going against the punishment Erza and the Grand Magic Council had for you, but...I want you to live in Fiore with me. I may have had Fairy Tail for a long time, but deep down I felt alone without you in my life, Zeref. Please, stay with me for the rest of our lives."

Zeref's warm smile was brought back after what Mavis had said to him, "Of course, I will stay with you forever, Mavis, but on one condition."

"Condition?" Mavis asked.

"I want you to become my wife," Zeref said.

"Y-Your...wife?" Mavis asked.

"Mavis, I'm a man of few words and I know I'm not one of a pure heart like Natsu, but all I want in my life is you and only you," Zeref said, "If you left me, I would be lonely. If you cried, I would cry with you. And if you had died again, I would have died with you. I want to stay with you too, Mavis, for as long as I live."

"Zeref…" Mavis whispered as tears fell down her eyes, "YES! YES! I WILL BECOME YOUR WIFE WITH ALL I AM!" She cried as she gave Zeref the biggest hug she possibly could.

"Thank you, Mavis," Zeref said, "You've made me the happiest man in the world and I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world."

"*sniff* You already have...," Mavis said, "...my love."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The mages of Fairy Tail were overjoyed when Lucy and Natsu announced their engagement to their family a few days after Natsu asked Lucy to marry him. The guild was bursting with happy cheers while like predicted Erza was torn from feeling absolute joy for her friends to complete rage that Natsu had neglected to inform her of his plan on asking the Celestial mage to marry him and not presenting her with a ring.

As punishment Erza had dragged Natsu out of the guild declaring she was helping him find Lucy the perfect wedding ring instructing Mira and the others to help Lucy plan her wedding.

Lucy was over joyed by all the support she was getting and began to plan for her wedding figuring since the proposal was sudden the wedding should match it. Since the anniversary of joining Fairy Tail was in two month she decided she wanted her wedding to be on that day because it was the day that made all her dreams come true. The date October, 12 X792 was the day Lucy Heartfillia was going to marry Natsu Dragneel.

As the days passed by Lucy and the female mages outlined everything they wanted to be done perfectly for Lucy's special day. Lucy had to pick which of the girls was going to be her maid of honor, but decided to give them all that title because every single woman had a very special place in her heart. Asuka and Carla were made into her flowergirls while Happy was dubbed her ring bearer. Natsu made Gray his best man saying that even though he was a no good popsicle he the best rival he's ever had. Which made Erza very proud of them.

October 12 had finally arrived and guest from all of Fiore had come in to celebrate the union of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia. The wedding, which was prepared by Fairy Tail members, planning for this to be a major success.

Natsu stood inside the chapel wearing a white tux with a gray undershirt with his signature scarf on. Natsu was pulling at his tie collar hating that he was forced into a suite, but he put up with it, if only for an hour or two.

All the guest that were in attendance had been seated as Mavis is a stunning white dress robe stood behind the podium smiling at Zeref who was sitting in the back row, but to everyone else he was a man with auburn colored hair with gray eyes named Thomas.

Natsu looked towards his brother sorta happy that Zeref made it to his wedding. At first when Natsu and Lucy had discovered what the First had done he was furious, but when Zeref and Mavis explained everything to them and Zeref had openly weep in front of Natsu about the pain of losing him as a child he couldn't find it in him to hate his brother anymore.

Soon the paino began to play signaling the start of the wedding. Natsu gulped again as he watched the back doors open with Gray and Juvia walking down the aisle arm and arm. Juvia was wearing a beautiful aquamarine dress that matched the color of Gray's tie who was wearing a gray suite.

Next down the aisle was Levy now five months pregnant in a beautiful orange satin silk dress that showed her belly off pleasantly being escorted down the aisle with Pantherlily who was wearing black tux pants and an orange tie to make Levy's dress.

Erza and Jellal made there way down next with Erza wearing a beautiful and modest red dress with her hair pulled up into a bun. She was being escorted down by Jellal who was wearing a navy blue tux with a red tie to match Erza's dress.

Next out was MiraJane in fancier style maroon dress that she normally wears. Her escort was Laxus wearing a gray tux with a matching maroon tie on.

Lisanna came out wearing a gorgeous satin rose-pink dress that hugged her figure perfectly with her hair straightened and pinned back with star pins. Lisanna was being escorted down by Elfman wearing a black tux with his matching rose-pink tie on.

Wendy came out wearing a sparkling emerald green dress with her hair completely down in curls. Romeo who was her escort wore a royal blue tux with a matching green tie on.

Cana was the next lady being escorted out wearing a pretty yellow dress that too showed of her curvy body as Rogue walked her down wearing a black suite with a matching yellow tie on.

Yukino walked out next in a deep violet purple dress with star shaped earrings and necklace on. Sting who was escorting Yukino down wore a white tux with a matching purple tie on.

Next down the aisle came Carla, Asuka in matching pink and yellow dresses tossing out rainbow colored Sakura leaves while Happy flew down holding the pillow that carried the wedding bands.

When everyone was standing in their assigned places the piano changed it music to start playing the sound of here comes the bride. With that everyone in the church hall stood up and looked towards the doors once more as they waited for Lucy to appear.

All breath left Natsu's lungs as he laid his eyes on Lucy as she slowly walked down the aisle to him. Loke was leading her down smiling at her knowing that his friend and master was happy. Lucy was wearing a beautiful corset dress the laced up in the back. Her hair was down in ringlet curls with little touches of makeup to bring out her eyes. She had on pearl studded earrings and necklace with one pink pearl in the middle. While all eyes were on her she only had her eyes trained on the man she loved.

When Lucy and Loke made it to the end of the aisle before Natsu and Mavis, he pulled back Lucy's veil giving her a kiss on the cheek and a smile to Natsu as he took his seat on the bench reserved for Lucy's celestial spirits who were all granted permission to come over to witness her marriage, but had to leave afterwards.

When Loke took his seat everyone in the church was seated as well leaving Natsu and Lucy to face each other and Mavis to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today to witness the union between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia. They stand before us to bare witness to their love as they join each other in holy matrimony. I know that the bride and groom have written their own vows. Natsu you may go first" Mavis said.

Natsu took Lucy's hands into his as he stared into her eyes. "Lucy the day I bumped into you at Hargeon I knew you were a kind woman. I believed you were a complete weirdo at first, but that's what drew me to you. You've made my life better by just being apart of it. I'm glad I drug you with me back to Fairy Tail that day. Lucy you are my partner, my best friend and you are the woman I love more than anything in this world and I will gladly send every day for the rest of my life with you by my side."

Lucy fought back tears as she stared back at him. "Natsu when we meet all those years ago on this day I knew my life had changed. I was a rich man's daughter trying to escape and find a place of her own and you came in like the wrecking ball that you are and changed my whole world. Every new day I have with you is a brand new adventure for me and I welcome it with every beat of my heart because I'm with you. Natsu you make me the happiest woman alive just being by side and I will walk beside you for as long as I live. Natsu you are my best friend, my partner and my true love, but most importantly you are my Fairy Tail and I love you for making my life so complete."

Mavis and all the attending members of the church had to wipe away a few tears after hearing the love and sincerity in their voices. "Well, that was beautiful and I have no reason to doubt the love between you two. If there is anyone among us who believes these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one dared to speak out in fear of losing their life if they so much as sneezed at that moment.

"I thought so. Can you we please have the rings please?" Mavis asked.

Happy who was still sniffling flew over to hand over the wedding bands. Natsu picked up silver band and slipped it behind the rose colored diamond ring him and Erza picked out for her. "With this ring I promise to love, honor and treasure you for the rest of my life until death do us part."

Lucy took the other silver band and slipped it onto Natsu's hand. "With this ring I promise to love, honor and treasure you for the rest of my life until death do us part."

Mavis smiled once again. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Natsu you may now kiss your bride!"

Natsu smiled bigger as he pulled Lucy in close. "With pleasure" he said before placing a burning, but gentle kiss on Lucy rosy lips as everyone got up cheering and clapping for the newly wedded couple.

When they broke apart Lucy was all smiles. "You're stuck with me forever now Salamander."

Natsu returned the smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way my beautiful princess."

"Everyone I now present to you the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel!" Mavis cheered getting more cheers and congratulations for the happy couple.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Four months after the wedding on February 11 X793 at Fairy Hills Hospital, Pantherlily was pacing back and forth in front of the door that led into the room where the pregnant Levy was resting in waiting on the birth of her and Gajeel's baby.

Rogue and Frosch, who was asked to accompany him, chuckled at how worried the cat looked, "You need to lighten up a little, Pantherlily. No one likes a nervous cat."

"Frosh thinks Pantherlily should calm down, too," Frosh said.

"Easier said than done," Pantherlily said as he thought about his late partner, "Gajeel, you entrusted me to protect your wife, but you never told me about kids."

"Heh, I can't get the faces of everyone after Levy had made the announcement right after the war had ended out of my head," Rogue said, "I can tell this family is going to be full of surprises."

"Frosh thinks so too!" Frosh said.

Pantherlily let out a sigh as he couldn't help but continue to pace worriedly until the nurse came out of Levy's room.

"How is she, nurse?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue! Pantherlily! We're not late are we?" Lucy asked as she arrived with Natsu and Happy.

"Hey, guys, you're just in time," Pantherlily said.

"Ms. Redfox has successfully delivered the twins," The nurse said.

"T-Twins?" Pantherlily asked.

"Please, this way," The nurse said as she lead the group into Levy's room.

There, they saw an amazing sight. Two new-born babies with one being a boy and the other a girl. The boy had light-blue hair like his mother and the girl had jet-black hair like her late father.

"Hello, Lu-chan, Natsu-san!" Levy said as she held both sleeping babies in her arms, "Aren't they the most precious things?"

"Oh my goodness, they're so beautiful!" Lucy said as she, Natsu, and Happy took a closer look at the newborns.

Pantherlily jumped on top of the bed to have a look at his late partner's children, "Amazing..." He said as he tried to hide his shedded tears, "The birth of children is such a lovely thing."

"Congrats, Levy! You became a mother before anyone of us," Natsu said.

"I'm so happy for you, Levy-chan!" Lucy said as she hugged Levy.

"Thank you...all of you," Levy said as she tried to fight back her tears.

"So, have you come up with a name for these two, Levy?" Rogue asked.

"...Well, I didn't expect the boy, but I did come up with the girl's name." Levy said as she smiled at the girl, "I'd like to call my daughter, Sumiko. Sumiko Redfox." She said to the sleeping baby Sumiko.

"What a lovely name!" Lucy said.

"Though, I'm kinda stuck on the boy's name," Levy said as she looked at the baby boy.

"Well, how about you pick a name Gajeel would like?" Natsu said, "Th-that is if you...don't what to remember what happened...s-sorry…"

"No, it's okay Natsu-san," Levy said, "These are Gajeel's children too and they always will be his in life and death...I just wish he were here to see them…"

"Oh Levy-chan…." Lucy said.

"...A name Gajeel would love…" Levy said before the name suddenly hit her, "Nate! Nate Redfox!"

"Nate Redfox?" Pantherlily asked.

"Yeah, it's the best name I can think of when I think of Gajeel," Levy said.

"Well any name you give to your children is okay with us, Levy," Happy said as everyone nodded.

"Thank you all so much for being so supportive," Levy said as she kissed her own children on the forehead, "Nate, Sumiko, thank you both for coming into my life. Gajeel, I promise that these kids will grow up healthy, and strong, and kind….just like you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A week had passed since Levy had brought Sumiko and Nate into the world and through the course of that week Lucy has been experiencing stomach pains. At first they were mild, but have gotten worse over time. Today Lucy decided she was going to visit Porlyusica.

When Lucy made it to the old healer's house/clinic she got yelled at for being there before the old woman let her inside. Porlyusica gave her a full exam and while she was going over her tests Lucy sat and wait.

"Well I found out why you've been sick these past couple of weeks" Porlyusica tells her.

Lucy looked at her waiting on her diagnosis hoping it wasn't too bad.

"Congratulations Ms. Dragneel you're going to be a mother" Porlyusica tells her with a small smile blooming on her face.

"Wait a minute...You mean I'm pregnant?!" Lucy questioned.

"Yep. By my test you're about a month and half along now. You're expected to have the baby mid to end September. You will need to stay on a strick diet and cut out some of you caffeine intake. You'll be experiencing morning sickness more frequently as your pregnancy advances through the first trimester, but hopefully it'll end during the second one. I'll be giving you some prenatal victims for you to take today and I'll expect you back her in a week's time for a check up and then will schedule monthly visits then" Porlyusica tells her.

Lucy just nodded her head wondering how all of this is really happening, but her wonder turned to joy as she began to cry as she placed her hands over her stomach. "I'm going to be a mom... And Natsu's going to be a dad... This is the best news ever!"

Porlyusica nodded. "I bet it is. Now here take these I'm sure you can't wait to tell your husband and friends the happy news."

Lucy took the vitamins from the old healer before giving her a hug thanking her for all she's done before dashing out ready to spread her amazing news.

Deciding to surprise Natsu with the news Lucy asked Happy if he minded spending the night with Wendy and Carla for the night. He agreed figuring Lucy wanted alone time with Natsu seeing as he was supposed to come home from his three day mission today.

Lucy thanked him and began to straighten up the cottage. While cooking Natsu's favorite dinner. When the food was done Natsu came barreling through the front door right to Lucy. He picked her up and placed a kiss on her lips before setting her back down.

"Hey Lucy~ Did you miss me?" he asked grinning at her as he held her in his arms.

"Of course I missed you. How was the mission?" she asked.

"Boring! The stupid ice princess was being stupid and the bandits we had to catch where really weak" Natsu complained.

Lucy just giggled as she pushed him over to the dinner table. "Well at least you got some action. Now take a seat I fixed your favorites for dinner."

Natsu didn't question that thinking it was just Lucy being nice. "Oh boy! I love when you cook dinner Lucy" he grinned.

Lucy smiled as she set the food on the table watching Natsu pig out while retelling his story of his mission with Gray and Juvia. Lucy just giggled at the humorous parts and rolled her eyes at how destructive her husband could be. When dinner was done Natsu let out a loud burp as he rubbed his full belly.

"That was delicious Lucy! Thank you" Natsu said.

"You're welcome Natsu" Lucy said biting her bottom lip wondering how to tell him about the baby. "So I went to see Nate and Sumiko the other day to help Levy-chan out. They are so cute."

"Yea the twins are adorable. I bet if me and you had a kid it be the cutest baby in the whole world" Natsu said grinning at her.

Lucy heart skipped a beat as she blushed at Natsu's complement. Walking over to her husband Lucy sat in his lap. "So you wouldn't mind us having a baby?"

"Are you kidding me? I love to have a little me and you running around here! You be the best mom and the world and I be like a super cool dad! I mean I won't be as cool as Igneel, but I think I be pretty good at it. I did hatch and raise Happy after all" Natsu gushed breaking out into a face splitting smile to show off his fang. "Why would you even ask a silly question like that Lucy? Is something wrong?"

Lucy blinked back her happy tears as she smiled up at him placing a loving kiss on his lips before pulling back from him. "Nope everything is perfect. You're perfect and just for me and you'll be just as perfect for our baby."

"Baby? What do you mean Lucy? We don't have a baby?" Natsu said confused by his wife words.

"We don't have a baby yet, but we will in a few months...I'm pregnant Natsu" Lucy tells him.

Natsu's eyes widen as he held onto Lucy's hips tighter. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant. Porlyusica told me today when I went to see her. We're going to have a baby Natsu" Lucy tells him shedding her happy tears.

Natsu stayed silent for a few minutes before he too began to shed happy tears as he lifted Lucy high into the air. "We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a dad! You're going to be a mommy! Lucy this is the best thing in the world" he cheered spinning smiling and crying wife around.

"I know! I can't wait for us to have our baby either!" Lucy said laughing with her husband.

Natsu stopped twirling Lucy and brought her into a passionate and deep kiss before pulling back from her to place his forehead against her's and his hands over her belly. "Lucy you don't know how happy you've made me. Right here inside you belly is our baby, a baby we created together. I love you Lucy, I love you so much and I can't wait to be our child's father."

Lucy nodded placing her hands over his on her belly. "I can't wait either. The two of us being parents and raising our child together. That sounds just perfect to me," she cried smiling at him as he smiled back at her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Six months into her pregnancy, Lucy was returning from her check-up with Porlyusica. The old healer told her everything was going good and that her baby was healthy and on their scheduled growth cycle. Lucy had asked Porlyusica why she felt really weak for the last couple of months and why her magic felt low. The healer explained that her baby could be taking more magic than normal from her, but her vitals all showed she was fine. Lucy took the healer's word at it was believing that she was probably just getting paranoid.

"Hmmm...maybe I should go see the First and 'Thomas' today. With Natsu out on so many missions lately to save up for the baby. Just going to the guild and home seems pretty boring," Lucy thought deciding that dropping by to see the soon-to-be uncle of her unborn child and friend was the best course of action.

Lucy made it to the house the two lived in giving it a firm knock. Lucy waited for them to answer the door while rubbing her growing belly. When the door opened Lucy saw Zeref standing there smiling at her.

"Hello, Lucy. How are you and my soon-to-be niece or nephew doing today?" Zeref asked inviting the pregnant woman inside.

"I'm good. I just came from my check-up with Porlyusica. She told me the baby is perfectly fine and growing strong," Lucy informed him smiling widely at him as he handed her a bowl of freshly peeled orange slices.

"I'm glad to hear that. Mavis stepped out for a bit to go pick up some more groceries, but you are more than welcome to stay and chat with me while we wait for her," Zeref said.

"I'm okay with that. I actually came over to see both of you and wondered if you both mind keeping me company today. Natsu's been swarming himself with missions lately so that when I have the baby he can spend the first month or two off with us and not worry about money. I personally think he's saving up so he can spoil our little star when they get here," Lucy joked poping an orange slice in her mouth.

"Little star?" Zeref asked. "Haven't you found out the gender yet so you can pick out a name?"

"Well, Natsu and I decided we were going to let the gender be a surprise for us when the baby comes. We already decided on names for whether the child is a boy or a girl, but instead of calling the baby 'it' for the next three months, we're calling them star until they arrive," Lucy explained finishing off the bowl of orange slices. "Whoops...sorry."

Zeref simply chuckled waving off her apology. "Nothing to be sorry for. I know you crave them so I keep freshly peeled ones out incase you ever come by to see us."

Lucy smiled at him finding his gesture to be very sweet. Suddenly felt a strong kick in her lower abdomen that made her gasp and place a hand over the spot they kicked. "It seems Star wants to thank their uncle for the snack" she giggled. "Would you like to feel?"

Zeref eyes widen not expecting the young mother to be to ask him such a question. "Can I?"

"Of course. Star is going to be your niece or nephew so you might as well get to know them before they get here," Lucy said smiling at him as she grabbed his hand and put it over the spot the baby had just kicked at.

Zeref held his breath as his hand rested on Lucy's belly gasping when he felt the strong thump against his hand. "I felt them..." he whispered tears pooling in his eyes.

Lucy smiled at him. "Their strong let me tell you. Natsu thinks we're going to have a girl because when he felt Star's kick for the first time it felt like one of my Lucy kicks."

"Are you hoping for a boy then?" Zeref asked after sharing in Lucy's giggles.

"Yep. I wouldn't mind Star being a boy. I bet he look and be just as strong as his daddy, but honestly I don't really care if they're a boy or a girl as long as they're strong and healthy that's all the matters to me," Lucy said looking lovingly down at her belly watching as it thumped again under Zeref's hand.

"Well isn't that not the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Mavis squealed once she walked inside with the grocery bag. "Aunty Mavis wants to feel them kick next~"

Lucy and Zeref laughed at her. "Of course you can feel them kick."

Mavis squealed again as she rushed over placing her hand on the belly feeling the little feet kick up against her hand. "The wonders of life. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. Natsu's loves talking to Star at night when he gets home. He just lays his head on my belly rubbing my stomach and telling them all about the mission he just have," Lucy tells them.

"Awww that's adorable! I bet he can't wait for the baby to be here huh?" Mavis asked.

"Him and me both. I'm ready to just hold my baby and smoother them with kisses and lo... ahhh!" Lucy started to say when a sharp pain coursed through her. Mavis and Zeref looked panicked as they surrounded Lucy.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Zeref asked.

Lucy took a few deep breaths gasping for air. "I don't know...I just suddenly felt a jolt of sharp, intense pain..." she panted out feeling it again, but this time her hand started to turn translucent making Zeref and Mavis eyes take on a more horrified look.

"Oh no..." Mavis gasped trying hard to fight back tears while Zeref picked Lucy up and headed over to their couch to let her rest.

"Is it the baby? Am I going into labor? But I'm not due for another three months!" Lucy started to panic fearing the worse for her baby.

Zeref set Lucy down gently petting her head to calm her down. "Lucy, calm down. You are not going into labor and the baby is just fine. Just take a deep breath and let sensation run its course," he said gently. "Mavis fetch a bowl of cool water and rag please."

Mavis nodded leaving the room to get the items asked for and to take a minute to calm down. Lucy laid on the couch listening to Zeref's instructions of calming down as the pain soon faded away. Mavis came back with the bowl of water and rag.

"Thank you dear," Zeref said placing the rag in the bowl for wringing out the excess water from it before gently wiping the sweat from Lucy's brow.

"What was that?" Lucy asked softly not understanding what just happened to her.

Zeref dipped the rag again before placing it on Lucy's head hearing Mavis struggle to keep her sobs back. Taking a deep breath Zeref looked at his brother's wife with sad and regretful eyes.

"Lucy you're body is losing all of it's magic," Zeref explained.

"What? Porlyusica told me I'm fine. That all my vitals were okay, but that my magic was running a little low because of the baby," Lucy tells him.

Zeref shook his head. "Lucy, the baby isn't what's stealing you magic or making it low, it's the fact you're magic never returned to day you opened up the dimensional portal that sent Acnologia away was the day your magic was taken from you."

Lucy's face look like Zeref had just stabbed her in the heart making her eyes pool with tears that were threatening to spill over at any minute. "You mean I'm never going to be able to use magic again?"

Mavis at this point started crying knowing the truth was far more devastating than that.

"In a sense yes. You will never use magic again...because you won't be around to use it anymore," Zeref said gently.

"W-What? I...I don't understand...What do you mean I won't be here to use magic anymore?" Lucy demanded starting to get angry.

"When you're magic became unbalanced from opening the dimensional gate and wearing the Celestial King's dress, your body and magic became unstable. The signs have been laying dormant this past year, but have progressed into the terminal stages because of your pregnancy." Zeref explained.

Lucy's heart began to break as she processed what Zeref was telling her. "Terminal...you don't mean…?"

Zeref bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying right now, but the situation was just too cruel and heart wrenching for him to bare. "Yes. Lucy, when you give birth to your baby you are going to die. I am so sorry Lucy." he said as his voice broke joining his wife in her fit of tears.

Lucy just stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Her heart had just completely shattered from the news of her impending demise. Resting her hand on her belly once again she felt her baby's steady kicking as the tears silently streamed down her face.

"You...You can't tell him..." Lucy choked out.

"What?" Zeref asked.

"Na...Natsu. You can't tell him I'm going to die.." Lucy tells them. "He doesn't need to know I'm going to die, no one does. So promise me you won't say anything to them."

"Lucy they need to know." Mavis started to say.

"No! I don't want my last three months dreading the day my little star is going to be born! Their birth is going to be mine and Natsu's happiest moment and I don't want anything to ruin it," Lucy yelled.

"Lucy..."

"Please promise me you guys won't say anything...Just pretend you don't know what's going to happen. Mothers die giving birth to their child sometimes with no reason, so just let Natsu believe that. Don't let him know I knew I was going to die giving birth to our child please" Lucy begged starting to cry again.

Mavis and Zeref sharing a painful and conflicting look with each other where torn on what to do. Deciding to go with the Lucy's request they agreed to stay quiet strictly because it wa her wishes.

"Thank you...When our little star is born everything is going to be okay..." Lucy said sadly holding her stomach. "Don't worry, Star, mommy will make sure everything is okay."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The due date for Lucy and Natsu's baby was drawing closer. Over the course of the last couple months Lucy had grown weaker, but she has been able to hide it from everyone in the guild including Natsu. Lucy knew she was being selfish, but she wanted to bring her child into the world feeling loved and welcomed, not overcome with impending dread and sorrow.

Today Natsu went on his last mission so he can stay home with Lucy for the remaining of her pregnancy since the baby was due any day now. The soon to be father couldn't contain his joy and Lucy fed off his positivity. Lucy took this chance to ask someone out to lunch.

"Lucy~" Lisanna called waving at the heavily pregnant woman as she walked up to her.

Lucy smiled at the white haired mage waving back at her. "Hey Lisanna."

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how excited are you for the baby?" Lisanna asked.

"Try about about 10 infinity and beyond," Lucy joked smiling happily at the take over mage.

"I still can't believe I get to be the godmother of Star," Lisanna said excitedly, "I remember you and Natsu's wedding like yesterday! Again, words cannot describe how happy I am for you too."

"Thank you for agreeing. Star's going to be lucky to have you looking over them. Gosh can't believe it's almost been a year since I got married...Time really just flies by huh?" Lucy said getting a sad look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Lisanna asked noticing the sadness in her friend's eyes.

Lucy shook her head. "Ah sorry I was thinking about my parents... I was wondering if my mom was as scared as I am about having Star."

"Well, Levy says it wasn't all painful for her to give birth, so I don't think there's anything to worry about," Lisanna said, "So, where do you want to eat?"

"Yea, Levy-chan's been giving me a lot of advice on what to expect and experience when I'm helping with the twins. I guess I'm just letting my nerves get the better of me." Lucy tells her before thinking. "How about that new Italian place? I been craving pasta for days~"

"Oooh, good choice," Lisanna said, "I've been starving for some of that delicious meatball sandwich."

"Oh that does sound good" Lucy said feeling the baby kick. "Haha looks like Star agrees with us too."

With that, Lucy and Lisanna went over to the restaurant and ordered their food. In the middle of eating, Lisanna brought up a question, "So, what are the names you and Natsu picked out for the child?"

After Lucy slurped up the noodle she was eating looking embarrassed for pulling a Natsu move. "Sorry about that" she said sheepishly.

"Haha, it's fine," Lisanna said, "Natsu always ate like that as a kid! Don't tell me he's rubbing off on you of all people."

Wiping her mouth Lucy gave Lisanna sheepish grin. "Kind of... He seems to have so much when he's eating I actually tried it out once at home. It's actually pretty fun to eat like a starving dragon" she joked. "But to answer your first question me and Natsu made a deal about Star. If their a boy Natsu has to pick the name because I wanted a boy. Because Natsu wants a girl I have to pick the girl name and we can't tell each other what name we choose so it's all a surprise."

"And? Have you figured out a name for a girl?" Lisanna asked as she took a bite out of her meatball sandwich.

Lucy face broke out into the widest grin she has had since learning her fate. "I did. If Star is a girl I'm naming Amaterasu which has three meanings. Amaterasu can mean goddess of the sun, shining in heaven, or the great august kami (god) who shines in the heavens."

"Wow...as expected of Lucy Dragneel!" Lisanna said, "You never fail to surprise anyone with your imagination. That name is absolutely lovely."

Lucy smiled at her. "Thank you Lisanna. I wanted my little girl to have a strong name that had a beautiful meaning. Like if something were to happen to me I want her to know her name means that my love for her shines from heaven for her and that my world shines because of her..." she said thinking how truely perfect her daughter's name would mean when she died. "Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere, but seeing what happened to my own mother I just wanted to leave something special to her. If something did happen to me I know I can trust you and the others to take care of her for me."

Lisanna raised an eyebrow at how Lucy put more emphasis on the subject than necessary, "...Okay Lucy, you didn't need to say all that. I get the point. I mean, it's not like you're actually going to die giving birth to Amaterasu, right?"

"..."

"...Right? I was just joking, right?" Lisanna asked leaning towards her friend worriedly

"Haha I know that Lisanna~ I was just rambling you know how hormones can mess with a girl's head. I've been getting all sappy these days haha" Lucy laughed waving Lisanna's worries away.

Lisanna breathed a sigh of relief, "That's a relief, because my siblings and I had planned a party to celebrate Amaterasu's birth. I think it would be wonderful that the first happy memory Amaterasu has is her enjoying a party dedicated just to her."

Lucy laughed. "Throwing a newborn a party that's exactly what Fairy Tail mages need to do for every baby we welcome into our guild! Makes me sad we didn't do that for the twins, but we can make it up to them and throw them one before Star makes their appearance."

Lisanna let out a gasp at how brilliant Lucy's idea was, "That sounds like a great idea! We might be able to convince Erza to make parties official before some other couple has a baby. This was a great chat, Lucy. Let's do it again sometimes, promise?"

Lucy bit back her tears and sad smile as she got up and hugged Lisanna tight. "You bet! We're definitely going to do this again when Star can joins us and come along with us." she said cheerfully. "I have to head home now. Natsu should be on his way back, so thanks for coming out with me. Today was a fun day. Oh remember don't tell anyone what name I decided on it's a surprise after all." she said waving goodbye as she headed home.

Lisanna waved goodbye to her, but in the back of her mind and inside her heart felt like something bad was coming. Lisanna shook off the feeling thinking she was just reading too much into things. Turning away the animal soul mage headed back to the guild to speak with Erza and Mira about her party idea.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy made it back to the house getting things straightened up waiting for Natsu and Happy to come home. As she was sitting on her and Natsu's shared bed reading the new sorcerer's magazine when Lucy became overcome with a fierce dizzy spell that left her stomach hurting like crazy.

"I really wish these spells will stop.." Lucy hissed trying to fight off the pain her body was making her go through. "Just a little bit longer and then it'll be over..."

"What's going to be over Lucy?" Natsu asked walking into their bedroom with Happy wearing matching concerned looks for their favorite blond.

Lucy mustered up a weak smile for them. "Hi boys...How was the mission?"

"That can wait. Lucy what did you mean it all be over soon?" Natsu asked sitting next to his wife.

Lucy leaned over kissing Natsu's forehead. "The pregnancy cramps silly. Having a baby growing in you kind of leave your body aching you know."

Natsu smiled placing a kiss on Lucy's forehead before kissing her belly laying his head over the place he can hear the baby's heartbeat. "Hey my little Star. Did daddy's girl behave for mommy today?"

Lucy giggled as he played with Natsu's hair as Happy sat on her head. "You are so sure Star's a girl huh?" she asked.

Natsu turned over to grin widely at her. "Yep! We're going to have a baby girl that looks and acts just like you. She'll be your perfect mini me! So you better have come up with the greatest name ever for her Lucy."

"Oh I picked a good one I promise, but I still think we're going to have a little boy that looks and acts just like you" Lucy teased still running her fingers through his hair. "What do you think Happy? Do you want a little baby brother or sister?"

"Hmmm I want a little sister. I want her to look just like you Lucy, but act just like Natsu. That way I have the perfect mix of both you" Happy said smiling down at his second adopted mother.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm out numbered again, oh well at least if Star's a girl I have another female in the house."

"Aye sir~!" Happy and Natsu said together making Lucy smile and laugh at them.

"I love you guys" Lucy said after calming down from her laughing fit.

"We love you too Lucy" Happy and Natsu said together again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The three of them simply laid on the bed together listening to each other's heartbeat enjoying the peace and quiet as sleep took over them. But like all good moments the moment was quickly short lived when Lucy woke up letting out an ear piercing wail as she clutched her stomach.

Natsu and Happy jumped awake at the sound of Lucy's scream.

"Lucy?! What's wrong?!" Natsu asked as Happy quickly turned on the light.

"*Gasp*...St..Star..." Lucy gasped out before screaming in agony once again.

"Y-You mean…?" Natsu asked as his mind began to race. "N-Now?! Of all times?!"

Lucy gave him an annoyed look, "Says the guy who wanted the baby come two weeks ago! Now quit complaining and get me to the hospital!" she yelled before screaming in pain again.

"R-right!" Natsu shouted. "Happy go wake everybody up, except Levy and the twins, and let them know Star's on the way!" he ordered picking Lucy up. "After dropping us off at the hospital."

"Aye Sir!" Happy said grabbing Natsu by his collar and flying them out the house at max speed.

Natsu looked down at Lucy giving her his most reassuring smile. "Don't worry bout a thing Lucy. We're soon going to be holding our Lil' Star in no time."

Lucy starting shedding tears from the pain she was going through, the fate that awaited her and the heartache that will follow afterwards. "Yea...everything's going to be fine..."

Happy got them to the hospital were Natsu ran inside carrying Lucy to the front desk while Happy took off to let everyone know the happy news. Inside the nurses took Natsu to an open room informing them that they were going to get a doctor in quickly and for Lucy in the meantime to change into the hospital gown.

Natsu helped his wife get changed and helped her get comfortable on the bed as they waited for the doctor. Lucy sighed in relief as she felt the pain die down to a dull pain.

"Feeling a little better?" Natsu asked taking her hand into his as he traced her guild mark tattoo.

"A little...The pain dulled down" Lucy tells him watching his thumb trace her guildmark. "Do you remember how happy I was when I got that?" she asked talking about her mark.

Natsu smiled as he kiss said guildmark. "Yep. The smile you had on you're face was the goofiest, but the happiest one I had ever seen on someone who got their mark."

Lucy huffed. "I'm surprised you even noticed considering you weren't paying me any attention. You didn't even remember my name ya jerk" she said teasingly.

Natsu smile tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've always noticed you Lucy. It was just fun to make you angry, but why did getting you're guildmark make you so happy?"

Lucy looked at him and smiled. "Because it meant home. This mark is my pride because it's the symbol of my life. Without Fairy Tail and without you Natsu I be so utterly lonely. I had my celestial spirits, but growing up I didn't know what it meant to have friends and after mom died I didn't know what being a family meant anymore too. So when you took me to the guild of my dreams you didn't just help me make my dream come true you gave me life, friends and a family. Like I sad in my vows you're my Fairy Tail Natsu, you're everything to me."

Natsu stared at his wife in wonder. The beautiful blond has walked into his life and he never realized how lucky a man could be until he found her. Leaning over he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Well if that what Fairy Tail means to you, then that makes you my Fairy Tail too Lucy. I love you Lucy Dragneel."

"And I love you too Natsu Dragneel," Lucy said back before a contraction hit her hard making her cry out in pain. "Ahhh where the hell is that doctor! This is torture!"

"That's a very rude thing for you to say Princess" Loke teased appearing in the room with them.

"Shove it Loke..." Lucy growled riding out the latest wave of pain. "My water hasn't even broken yet and I'm experiencing contractions from hell!"

Natsu and Loke chuckled at Lucy's behavior receiving a death glare from her, but before she could chew them both out Porlyusica walked in.

"Okay brat you better be lucky that I care enough to come into this human ridden town to deliver your human baby" Porlyusica hissed.

"You actually came out of your tree house to help Lucy deliver our baby? Awww and I always thought you were a crabby old lady?" Natsu grinning at her only for Porlyusica to bop him on the head with her medical bag.

"Learn to hold your tongue you foul human!" the old healer hissed. "But yes I am here to deliver your baby because I been the physician you seen throughout you entire pregnancy so it makes sense that you have me deliver them to make you feel more comfortable, Ms. Dragneel."

"Thank you...I really mean that, thank you." Lucy said laying her head against the pillows.

"Just rest for now dear. You're going to need your strength later. That's when the hard part starts" Porlyusica said as she gave Lucy a small sedative to help her sleep.

"Seriously? We haven't gotten to the hard part yet?" Lucy asked.

"It'll be fine, Lucy," Natsu said.

"Easy for you to say!" Lucy shouted.

"Love you too dear" Natsu said patting her hand watching as the sedative kick in for her sending her to sleep. "So how long will we have to wait before we get to hold our Lil Star?"

"Seeing as this is Lucy's first birth, it can range between 10 to 14 hours maybe even longer just depends on how this all plays out" Porlyusica tells him.

Natsu's eyes widen in shock. "Lucy has to be in pain that long? That's crazy!"

"Well that's how all you filthy humans were born so why should it surprise you?" Porlyusica said.

"I think you might have broken him ma'am" Loke said pointing to Natsu who was kneeling at Lucy's bedside begging her for forgiveness for making her go through this pain.

Porlyusica bobbed Natsu on the head again. "Hush. Didn't just hear me tell her to get her rest so don't wake her up you idiot human" she whispered hiss at Natsu who nodded his head yes."Good."

It has now been 5 hours since Lucy first went into labor. Sitting in the waiting room waiting for Lucy to deliver her baby was Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Loke, Lisanna, Mirajane, Mavis and 'Thomas'.

"Ah this suspense is killing me! I want to know if I have little baby brother or sister..." Happy whined sitting on Lisanna's lap.

"I know it hard to wait Happy, but just think how much the wait is going to be worth when you get to see your new baby brother or sister?" Lisanna said petting the Exceed on the head.

"But, I just can't contain myself!" Happy shouted, "I want to hug my little brother or sister and never let them go! I've never felt like an older brother before."

"Patience is a key trait any living being must possess, Happy," Erza said, "Giving birth is something that must never be rushed under any circumstances."

"You say that patience is a key trait, but I see you tapping your foot impatiently," Gray said, "Not getting anxious, are we?"

"O-Of course not!" Erza denied while blushing, "My leg was asleep, that's all."

"Whatever you say, Erza," Gray said knowing full well that the scarlet mage was lying.

"Gray-sama, is Lucy-san going to be alright," Juvia asked, "Juvia is getting really worried for her."

"Relax, Juvia," Mirajane said, "I bet under all that pain, Lucy is having a blast in there!"

"But this is making me so nervous," Wendy said, "It feels so weird not being there to heal someone."

"I may not be an expert of the field, but this isn't a situation that requires healing, Wendy," Carla said.

Mavis and 'Thomas' sat quietly and did not attempt at conversation, for the only thing on their minds is what will soon transpire.

Loke stared at the two getting the same strange feeling he had from before he left the drained out Lucy after the battle against Acnologia. But he tried to keep that feeling from going out for the next few hours. Deep down, he was hoping that once the child was born, everything would be alright, but after what he had learn, he can't risk not knowing.

"First Lady, if you don't mind, there's something I want to talk to you about alone."

"With me?" Mavis asked.

"What's wrong, Loke?" Erza asked.

"It's nothing, Master," Loke said, "It's just there's something that has been on my mind for the past few months I just can't seem to shake off."

"Then let's hear it," Erza said. "If it's an issue than certainly you can talk about it in the presence of your guildmaster.

"Can it wait," 'Thomas' asked, "We're unable to take our mind off of Lucy and her coming child."

"Actually, this is about Lucy," Loke said.

"About Lucy?" Gray asked.

"What does Loke mean?" Juvia asked.

"...At first, I thought it was my mind playing a silly little prank on me because my magic was exhausted back when we fought against Acnologia," Loke said not wanting to confirm his suspicion, "But when I came back to check up on Lucy and asked the Celestial King about it, there was no denying it."

"What? Is there something wrong with Lucy?!" Mirajane asked.

"This is only a suspicion of mine. One I can only confirm with First Lady," Loke said, "First Lady...is it true that Lucy has lost all of her magic after the war?"

The sounds of gasps filled the entire room. Everyone was in a stunned shock from hearing Loke's question to Mavis.

All Mavis could do was look down, "I'm sorry, Lucy…I couldn't keep your promise after all."

"First Lady, I humbly ask you to explain what is going on," Erza said.

"Loke, you are correct," Mavis said, "Lucy has lost all of her magic as a result of opening the dimensional portal used to cast Acnologia from our world."

"No! Lucy's magic...is really…?!" Wendy whispered as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"It was not until a month ago that we discovered that it was happening," 'Thomas' said.

"Okay, so Lucy-san doesn't have magic," Juvia said trying to calm herself down, "That isn't a bad thing. Not everyone can have magic like we do."

"That's not the problem," Loke asked, "The Zodiac spirits and I have been growing weary of what Lucy did on the last day of the war. She summoned the Celestial King's dress along with all 12 of us and opened a dimensional portal. Such feats are near impossible, even with the amount of magic Lucy has. Please, First Lady...Please tell me that losing her magic was the only side-effect she is suffering as a result of what she did."

Mavis could hold it in any longer. She broke out into a sobbing fit, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

'Thomas' quickly wrapped his wife into a tight hug and looked at everyone with a sad face, "We are sorry, everyone. Please, don't be mad at Lucy. Be mad at us."

"Wh-What?" Happy asked.

"Once the child is born, Lucy Heartfilia will die," 'Thomas' said.

The whole room went dead silent at that moment that only sounds of distant sick patients coughing could be heard.

"L-Lucy...is…?!" Wendy whispered with a horrified expression.

"... going...to...die….?" Gray whispered.

"N-No...L-Lucy….that has to be a lie!" Happy shouted trying to fight the tears from falling down from his eyes.

"...We had hoped that you wouldn't figure things out early," 'Thomas' said, "But we failed to account that you are her closest celestial partner, Loke the Lion."

"..." Loke clenched his fists tightly as he bit his lips cursing himself for wanting to hear the truth again from a different mouth other than the Celestial King's.

Erza was furious that such a major thing was happening to her friend and it was kept a secret, "Why were none of us informed of this?! I demand to know why you decided that the fact that our best friend is going to die giving birth was something that you should withhold from us, of all people!" She screamed before she smashed the table next to her in half with a single punch.

"L-Lucy…" Mavis cried, "Lucy didn't want anyone to know. Not even Natsu…She wanted the day of the child's arrival in this world to be something to be happy about, not something to dread or be feared of...and she doesn't want the child to grow up thinking they brought unhappiness to Fairy Tail!"

Lisanna didn't want to believe it, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized what Lucy had meant when they ate together.

"Thank you Lisanna. I wanted my little girl to have a strong name that had a beautiful meaning. Like if something were to happen to me I want her to know her name means that my love for her shines from heaven for her and that my world shines because of her...Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere, but seeing what happened to my own mother I just wanted to leave something special to her. If something did happen to me I know I can trust you and the others to take care of her for me."

"N-No...N-No...nonononononono…" Lisanna whimpered as reality struck her harder than anything she imagined until she suddenly burst, "NO! LUCY!" She screamed before she suddenly bolted off as fast as she could to Lucy's room.

"L-Lisanna!" Mirajane screamed following after her sister.

"WAIT FOR ME LISANNA!" Happy screamed as he flew after her, "LUCY!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy laid back against the hospital completely drained as she listened to the sounds of a child crying filled the entire room as tears streamed down her face. "Star's... here...Star's finally here" the exhausted mother cried.

"Lucy...Star...she's so beautiful," Natsu said mesmerized by the beautiful baby screaming in Porlyusica shedding his own tears as he was given his daughter by Porlyusica.

"Sh-she?" Lucy asked trying to peek at her baby.

"Yeah," Natsu said showing Lucy the crying baby, "Star's a girl. Our own little Star is a beautiful girl just like her mommy!"

Lucy couldn't help but bring out her biggest smile, "A girl...a girl that...will be beautiful like me, but strong...and determined and kind...like you Natsu."

"Yeah, isn't this amazing?!" Natsu asked, "Here Lucy, hold her while I go get everyone else!"

"No...Natsu...please stay…" Lucy said stopping Natsu. She doesn't have the strength to stay long enough to see everyone else. Now, the last thing she wants to see is her daughter in her arms with him by her side..

Natsu raised an eyebrow at his wife, "Why? We woke them up just so they can see our little Star. Oh, I see! You want to name her first, is that it?"

"Y...Yeah," Lucy said with a smile slowly rocking her child gently in her arms. Lucy felt her body grow weaker and all she could do was cry as she looked into the angelic like face that was her daughter. "I wanted to be your mother more than anything in this world, I'm so sorry I will never be able to watch you grow up, but I will always love you" she thought cradling her baby close to her heart as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "We've called her Star for so long, but I think I got a name that's just perfect for you..."

"Anything you picked out for her Lucy is going to be perfect for her..." Natsu said lovingly picking up Lucy guild marked hand kissing it. "So Lucy what name does out Lil Star have?"

Lucy felt the shift in her body causing her body to ripple in pain making her cry out. Natsu and Porlyusica got scared. Natsu picked up their daughter trying to calm her back down as Porlyusica tried to figure out what was happening to Lucy.

"Lucy...?" Natsu said worriedly holding her hand tighter, but that's when he saw her hand flicking in and out like she was disappearing. "Lucy!"

Lucy turned to Natsu and their daughter crying wishing she had more time with them. "Natsu...take care of her...Love her for the both of us. Let our Lil Star know that my love for her and you is eternal, that my greatest joy and happiness was bringing her in this world to you..." she said feeling her tears fall faster as she saw the devastation and despair on Natsu face.

Tears of despair ran down his face as he felt Lucy's body grow colder as her faded in and out before his eyes. "NO! LUCY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"Natsu...I love...you...Both of you" Lucy said as her body became more translucent with Natsu screaming at her not go as Lisanna, Happy and the others burst into the delivery room.

"LUCY DON'T DIE!" Lisanna and Happy screamed as they came into the room with the others right behind them all completely devastated as they watched Lucy vanish before their very eyes. Her final words reaching their ears over the sound of the screams of the new baby and the wails of a heartbroken man.

"Goodbye my Fairy Tail... May our paths cross again one day in the next life..." She rang out her words with a smile as she raised her hand and made the famous Fairy Tail sign before she disappeared turning into countless sparkles of light.

* * *

 **Lazyfox: Sweet Jesus it is done! After days of long nights and planning the first chapter is done!**

 **Jurabi: FINALLY! I thought I was going to lose my sanity before we got done with this! Prologue, my ass! This was a frickin nightmare to write!**

 **Lazyfox: Man let me tell you my heart is gone right now because Lucy is my absolute favorite character in Fairy Tail. I love her to pieces, but I'm proud of how this chapter came out. I know it's long, but this chapter is meant to be the Prologue that leads into the main story.**

 **Jurabi: Yeah, it really was. We did not expect for this to be over 20k words. Lazyfox and I have a record of breaking 10k words every time we work on something together, but this is the second time we've reached 20k.**

 **Lazyfox: Basically this is our twists on the events after the war of Fairy Tail. In the next chapter will deal with Natsu coming to terms with Lucy's death and finding out what it means to be a father to his little girl. Like in this chapter the next chapter will focus on a little bit of background on the main characters, which are our Oc's. We wanted to try building a little bit of background about the characters before jumping head first into the main story.**

 **Jurabi: Usually, I would just jump straight into it and give the details of everything that happened in the past later in the story, but I guess that doesn't work for every story.**

 **Lazyfox: We hope you like this take on the story and don't find it jumbled or rushed. Thank you all so much for reading this story. I truly hope you have enjoyed it and wouldn't mind following and reviewing it.**

 **Jurabi: And please when you follow or favorite this story, make sure you do with both because there might be a chance that there could be a day or two long lag in between when we both update this story. We'll try our best to do it at the same time, but we can't make any promises. Anyways, we wish you all a Happy Late New Years to everyone and I hope everyone of you have an AMAZING year wherever you live! See ya' next chapter~!**

 **Lazyfox: Goodbye everyone!**


	2. Love Lives On

**Jurabi: Heeeeeeeeeelloooooo~! This is Espada 4 Jurabi here with my friend, Lazyfox, to bring you another chapter of Fairy Tail: Generation X. Oh my god. I'm crying right now because of the reviews that you all have sent us. First you guys called us potential novelists and then you compared reading the last chapter to reading the official manga. To be compared to the actual manga creator isn't a type of compliment you hear and not cry from.**

 **Lazyfox: Hello everyone! I can't thank you all enough for the support you have showed us ^w^ He's not kidding we were so blown away by the support we got. Also side note really sorry for my very late post of the story my laptop died on me T^T**

 **Jurabi: And right when we started this story too, but don't worry we're adjusting and adapting by having Lazy use her phone sometimes. It doesn't bother me. Anyways, I have to reply to a guest who asks if we are accepting OC's. Yes we are accepting OC's but only certain types. What I mean is that we are accepting OC's who are only side villains and main arc villains. For the main arc villain OC's, there is a requirement when submitting them. You must create an arc that has that OC as the arc's villain. Side villains are like subordinates to the main villains, so if any of you guys are willing to submit a villain OC, please p.m. either me or Lazy only. That way we can keep track of the OC's.**

 **Lazyfox: We have the final bosses prepared and we have the arc planned, but we love to have feedback from you guys when it comes to villains and just to have you all apart of our story. We really appreciate you all reading it so we want to make it enjoyable for you all. Also we're going to have three main teams to focus on because we have 12 chosen main characters so as a small look into the story we'll give you the name of the teams, but we're not letting you know what character is on that team. So when you submit you're arc idea say it's for this specific team.**

 **Jurabi: And here are the names of our three main teams of Fairy Tail: Team Firestar, Team Terra, and Team Steelknight. So when you explain what teams go on which arc, just name one, and only one, of these three teams so we'll know what you're talking about. Is that about it, Lazy?**

 **Lazyfox: Yep~ So without further ado we'll end this Author note so we can start this chapter~ Maybe this time we'll make it 30k words XD**

 **Jurabi: Oh god if we do that then the total word count on this story will really be insane. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter at your heart's content.**

 _ **Previously on Fairy Tail: Generation X**_

 _ **"And I love you too Natsu Dragneel," Lucy said back before a contraction hit her hard making her cry out in pain. "Ahhh where the hell is that doctor! This is torture!"**_

 _ **"That's a very rude thing for you to say Princess" Loke teased appearing in the room with them.**_

 _ **"Shove it Loke..." Lucy growled riding out the latest wave of pain.**_

 _ **And now back to our Precious Cinnamon RayBun.**_

* * *

On September 16th inside the hospital room of Fairy Hills stood some of Fairy Tail's strongest mages. Each wizard had tears streaming from their eyes as they stared at the empty hospital bed. No one in the room could believe what they just saw, but the proof was staring right at their faces as they each watched the beautiful blonde celestial mage fade away, leaving behind a heartbroken husband and newborn daughter.

Lisanna, who had put the pieces together after hearing what Mavis told Loke, felt like a void had taken hold of her heart as she watched Natsu wail to the heavens for Lucy to come back. _"Lucy... Why did you have to go,"_ She thought wanting her tears to stop.

Natsu felt like he was being suffocated and that his heart was being stabbed a million times over. Right now he was supposed to be showing off his brand new daughter with his wife, but instead he was left alone. No matter how much he cried and screamed, his Lucy was gone. A fact that will plague his own soul for the rest of his life.

Loke noticed the far off look in Natsu's eyes and saw how unsteady his arms had become with the baby in them. Treading carefully Loke walked up to the grieving man extending his arms out to him. "Na...Natsu..." He cursed silently at his voice creaking from the pain he was suffering. "Natsu I can hold the baby for you. You look like you need to seat down, buddy."

Natsu who barely registered Loke there let the Lion spirit pick up the new born baby. When the baby girl was taken from his arms, Natsu let them drop by his sides.

"*sniff* *sniff* Lucy…" Happy cried in Mirajane arms, "Please...I want this to just be a bad dream that I'll wake up from. I want Lucy back!"

"We all do, Happy," Mirajane cried, "We all do!"

Erza was clenching her fist tightly until she pierced the palms of her hands. She was overcome with sadness and anger. Sadness that Lucy was gone, but also angry that Lucy dealt with knowing her fate alone, "This so utterly cruel... Why did this have to happen to Lucy?!"

Juvia sobbed into Gray's chest receiving a comforting hug from the weeping ice mage,

"Juvia is so sorry for ever being mean to Lucy-san. Juvia wishes to take it all back."

"Juvia, you were never mean to Lucy and she never held anything against you. Lucy loved you and everyone in this guild just the way we are," Gray says trying to calm the sobbing water mage.

Wendy was being held by Porlyusica as she cried with Carla weeping silently beside her.

Loke who had the baby in his arms gently started to rock her to try and calm her down, but the crying baby would not stop. "Hush, sweet one you're okay..."

"Shes picking up on our saddening thoughts. She's not comfortable with all these negative emotions," Thomas explained.

"I don't think any of us could fake an aura of happiness right now even if we wanted to," Mavis said letting her tears fall..

All Natsu could do at this point was stare at the bed his own wife sat in not too long ago hoping for time to rewind itself so that he could see her again.

"Natsu…" Lisanna said feeling the intense pain painted on her friend's face.

"She's gone... Why is Lucy gone? We promised each other forever, but Lucy's not here anymore" Natsu said speaking in a low and broken voice as he curled his hand into the bed sheets that carried Lucy's sweet strawberry vanilla scent.

Lisanna bit her lower lip not knowing what to do or say, but Porlyusica decided to speak now.

"I know right now the pain of losing Ms. Dragneel is very hard to accept, but that is no excuse for you all to be ignoring the infant," She said reaching for the baby from Loke, "She's been crying and screaming since her mother passed. I'm trying to be reasonable here to let you grieve, but I do have a child to look after so I need you all to calm down so I can finish prepping her to be taken to the nursery."

Porlyusica then brought the baby to her medical crib going through the steps of checking the baby. The old healer began to check her breathing, pulse, her temperature and everything else before starting up a small bath to clean her up.

The baby seemed to calm down as the old healer ran the cool cloth over her naked body making her babble. Porlyusica looked down at the baby watching cracking a smile when she heard the baby's sweet giggles.

When everyone finally calmed down, the sounds of the tiny baby were easier to hear. Happy, who cried the most, flew over Porlyusica to watch her clean up the baby and smiled when he saw how cute the baby was.

"She has Lucy's hair and nose," Happy said hovering over the baby's face ticking her nose with his tail, making the infant laugh as she tried to reach for his tail.

The sight of the little blue exceed playing with the infant warmed the saddened hearts of all those gathered in the room except the lifeless Natsu.

Lisanna walked over to Natsu again placing her small hand on his shoulder. "Natsu... You and Lucy have a beautiful daughter. Amaterasu is going to love Fairy Tail and carry on Lucy's spirit forever."

Natsu who been unresponsive this whole time staring at the sheet balled in his hands, snapped his head towards Lisanna with dull, but wide eyes. "What you say... What did you call Star?"

Lisanna eyes widen as she looked back into his eyes. "Didn't Lucy name her?"

"No," Natsu said getting the dull look in his eyes again, "Lucy was just about to name her, but then she was gone. How did you know Lucy's name for Star?"

Lisanna shuffled her feet. "When Lucy and I went to lunch we got to talking about the baby. Lucy told me the name she picked out for the baby. She told me about your deal and she said that if you had a girl she wanted to name her Amaterasu."

Natsu got up from the bedside and made his way over to his freshly bathed daughter. He looked down at her seeing her batting at Happy's tail. As if sensing his presence his daughter opened her eyes and stared up at him with glassy green eyes. His daughter smiled up at him and reached for him.

Natsu started crying again as he reached down and picked his daughter up. He held her close as she reached up patting his cheek. "Hi Star. Well, I guess you got your name now, huh? So how about it? Do you wanna be called Amaterasu?"

Natsu watched as his daughter laughed and smiled up at him. Seeing the happy smile on the baby's face warmed his heart despite how broken it currently was, "Hehe, I'll take that as a yes. I know that if Lucy saw that smile, she would cry tears of absolute joy," He said letting his tears fall on the child's face, "I know I am…"

Amaterasu babbled more as she reached for his cheek giving it a pat before releasing a giant yawn looking sleepy.

"I think it's time for her to sleep. Do you wish me to move her to the nursery ward or do you want to keep her in here?" Porlyusica asked.

"You can take her to the nursery... I don't want her to stay in here if her mother isn't here" Natsu tells her.

The old healer nodded taking the baby from her father's arm. "Alright, I'll go get her settled in then." she said moving to walk out the room with the drowsing Amaterasu who was reaching for Natsu.

"At least you can tell she's going to be a papa's girl..." Mirajane said quietly playing with her wedding ring. "Natsu is there anything I can do for you? If you need to you can come stay with me and Laxus until Amaterasu is released from the hospital if you like?" the takeover mage offered.

"No thanks Mira..." Natsu said quietly.

Zeref walked over to his little brother's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If there's anything we can get you all you have to do is ask. We're here for you Natsu" he said.

"Can you give me back Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Everyone looked away from the pink haired man knowing none of them had the power to grant his wish, no matter how much they all wish they could.

"I didn't think so..." Natsu said walking back to Lucy's hospital bed and picked up her cold sheet inhaling his wife's sweet scent.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It has been six weeks since Amaterasu was born and it has been six weeks since the wizards of Fairy Tail and people of Magnolia had to say goodbye to Lucy Heartfillia-Dragneel. In these past few weeks the wizards of Fairy Tail had to adjust to a life without their smiling Celestial mage gracing their halls, but they also adapted to having to care for the three little infants that graced their lives.

Levy upon learning about Lucy's passing nearly had a mental break down. The short script mage couldn't understand why the man she loved, her two teammates and her best friend was taken from her. Thankfully Levy has been receiving help and support from Panther-Lily, Rouge and his girlfriend Kagura. Rogue and Kagura have been offering to watch Nate and Sumiko for Levy whenever she needed alone time to keep herself from going deep into depression.

As for Team Natsu, they haven't been talking to each other ever since Lucy left their world. Gray always seems to be too busy with training, Erza purposely drowned herself in guildmaster work to avoid everyone, and Wendy and Charla kept themselves separate from the others by conducting small chore missions.

How Natsu was taking Lucy's passing, however, was an entirely different story. The dragon slayer did not take long to fall into a deep depression. He would not only distance himself the most from anyone, but he would also purposely go out on the most dangerous missions with small hopes that he would get killed, but then he remembers that he would be leaving Amaterasu behind and then manages to survive the mission. At this very moment, Natsu is only torturing himself. Everyday without Lucy is another day he is drowning in bitterness and pain. Not even the smile of his daughter, Amaterasu could heal the heavy wound in his heart.

For the past six weeks, Fairy Tail has been nothing but deathly quiet. Without the trouble-maker duo, Natsu and Gajeel, no fights have been started. The whole guild hall had lost the flair that made it such a fun place to be at.

Gray sat at a table alone staring at his glass of iced tea, sometimes freezing it up a bit.

"Um...Gray-sama," A familiar voice called out.

Gray looked up and saw Juvia standing before him, "Oh, hey Juvia. How have you been?"

"Juvia is doing just fine," Juvia answered as she sat down and saw the emotionless expression on Gray's face and she knew the reason why, "Fairy Tail isn't what it used to be anymore. There are no more funny brawls, no one's even talking with each other. Is there anyway we can all go back to the way things were?"

"I'm sorry, Juvia, but I'm not the best person to be asking this," Gray said, "This guild has lost someone very important to them. Six weeks may have passed but the wound in everyone's hearts still lingers and it's never going to leave. I know that better than everyone else here…" He said thinking about his father and master.

"But still...Juvia can't stand hearing nothing but silence in this building," Juvia said.

Just as the water mage said that a babble of laughter sounded from the bar area were Mirajane and Lisanna in her tiger take over form, had Amaterasu sitting on her mother's favorite spot reaching for Lisanna's tiger tail. Amaterasu finds the game of catch the tail very entertaining.

Juvia smiled over at the baby. "At least that's one sound Juvia never gets tired of hearing. Amaterasu-chan has Lucy-san's smile don't you think so Gray-sama?"

Gray looked over to the laughing baby finding it hard not to smile at the warm scene. "Yea she does... Lucy would probably be a nervous wreck bringing her to the guild though. Everyday there be a fight breaking out and she'll have to guard Amaterasu from flying furniture. The second something would come close to hitting Amaterasu Erza have all our asses beaten and bloody on the ground" the ice mage said showing signs of his old self.

"But Lucy-san would bring Amaterasu-chan back to the guild everyday because of how much she loved Fairy Tail. Do you think Lucy-san would want to bring Amaterasu-chan here now?" Juvia asked.

"I wonder that too…" Gray said sadly thinking about Lucy again and knowing how much he misses her.

"Oh Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama! Juvia wasn't trying to make Gray-sam sad" Juvia said looking guilty for upsetting her love.

"No, don't blame yourself, Juvia," Gray reassured her, "I've been like this for a long time as much as everyone else here. It's gotten so bad that I actually miss the flame-headed idiot boasting about how stronger he is than me."

"Gray-sama misses Natsu-san calling Gray-sama an ice princess?" Juvia asked.

"I'd take Natsu calling me that over the Natsu we have now…" Gray said, "I understand that he's lost the woman he loved...but what Natsu has been doing lately…"

"Juvia is worried for Natsu-san too," Juvia said, "Natsu-san always goes on missions that would put his life at risk at every turn. At this rate, Natsu-san might actually…"

"That is his intent, most likely," Gray said feeling his temper spike through the roof whenever he thought about how idiotic the man was being.

"Doesn't Natsu-san care that if he dies he leaves Amaterasu-chan without a mother and father?" Juvia asked looking back at the giggling baby playing with Lisanna's tail. "Juvia does not want Amaterasu to hurt like that..."

Gray stayed completely silent feeling angry at how much of a poor example of a father Natsu was being six weeks into becoming one and he was tired of seeing the man who always seemed so happy look so lifeless whenever he saw him. Finally fed up, Gray stood up, "I'll be gone for a bit, Juvia. You stay here and watch Amaterasu."

"Where are you going, Gray-sama," Juvia asked.

"To go look for the _real_ Natsu," Gray replied turning to leave.

Amaterasu stopped playing with Lisanna's tail when she saw Gray get up. The baby wasn't good at telling people apart, but she knew Gray and started waving and making grabbing hands at him.

"The real Natsu?" Juvia asked.

"Hey, Juvia, did Gray go somewhere," Lisanna asked noticing that Gray was gone while she played with Amaterasu, "I could have sworn he was sitting right in front of you."

"Oh yes... Gray-sama had just left. Gray-sama said he was going to go find Natsu-san," Juvia explained.

"I see. Well do you mind watching Ama-chan? I was thinking about heading over to Natsu's house to clean it up. Knowing Natsu he's probably let it get trashy again and we can't let this sweet girl grow up in that mess now can we?" Lisanna said tickling Amaterasu's stomach making her squeal with laughter.

"Juvia would love to watch Amaterasu-chan. Leave her to Juvia," Juvia said taking the baby from her white haired friend.

"Thank you, Juvia," Lisanna said, "I'll be back soon to play with her more," She said before she left the guild hall.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Natsu was sitting at his old sparring ground with Gildarts watching the river. These past six weeks has left the fire-dragon slayer lost. He didn't understand his reasoning behind abandoning everything he used to do and love. He knew his heart was still shattered from losing Lucy and being around Amaterasu hurt him so much. Everytime he came home with his daughter after being away on his life threatening missions she would be smiling up at him. Her tiny smile looked so much like Lucy's and when he looked down at her face all he could see was Lucy. Natsu knew he was being a terrible father to Amaterasu by leaving her for days on end to go on a life threatening mission, but he just couldn't stand the pain of not having his love by his side anymore.

"Maybe it's time I take a 100 year mission now... I'll probably never see Amaterasu or the others again, but that's better then seeing her and missing Lucy all the time" Natsu said to himself before getting hit in the head with an ice blast.

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot Flame-brain?!" Gray yelled when he heard what natsu was saying to himself. At first Gray just wanted to yell at Natsu to get his act together for the sake of his daughter, but to hear the once joyful man admit to wanting to abandon his own daughter just set the ice wizard off.

"Oh...hey Gray," Natsu said looking back at the water.

"That's it? No insult towards me," Gray asked feeling his temper rise, "And what's that about leaving Amaterasu all alone without a father?!"

"It's none of your damn business," Natsu yelled, "Why don't you go talk to someone else or eat an ice cube or whatever you ice people do?!"

"Well there's a glimpse of the old Natsu finally. Looks like you haven't died yet and that means I can do this without any regret" Gray said before cocking his right fist back and cold clocking Natsu square in the face.

Natsu was sent straight into the river with a huge splash. When he resurfaced, he glared venomous daggers at the ice mage, "What the hell was that for, you blockhead?"

Gray marched over to Natsu and grabbed him by his coat collar and jerked him to his face. "That was for even considering leaving that baby girl all by herself! You remember the pain you felt when Igneel left you and now you want to put that pain on you're own daughter! What kind of father... no... what kind of man can do that?!"

"I told you already, you idiot, butt out of my damn business," Natsu shouted before he threw a hard punch at Gray.

Gray dodged the punch and flipped Natsu over pinning Natsu on the ground. "It _is_ my damn business when you want to make that little girl suffer! You're not the only one who lost Lucy you damn flame-brain idiot! We all did, but more importantly, so did your daughter and now she's on the verge of losing her father because he's a two-bit coward!"

"What did you just say…?" Natsu asked angrily, "Gray...you...of all people should know the pain I'm going through! I...I lost the woman I loved and you expect me to just brush it off?!"

"No one is saying that you dumbass! No one in the guild is brushing Lucy's death off. We're all grieving for her, but we also know that Lucy wouldn't want us all to be depressed from her death," Gray tells Natsu. "We're also trying to keep up the cheery atmosphere in Fairy Tail for Amaterasu and the twins. Levy lost the man that she loved and yet she's not abandoning her children now is she!?"

Natsu didn't want to admit it, but Gray was right. But when he understood his words in his mind, all he could do was let his tears out, "Then...then that means Levy can take death easier than me. She may be moving on, but...but I can't. I'm not Levy...everytime I think of moving on, I feel like I'm tossing my memories of Lucy aside. I may always say how strong I am...but it turns out *sniff* I'm just a weakling hiding behind his laugh and all it took was losing Lucy for me to realize that!"

Gray grit his teeth as he shook Natsu. "How can any of us ever throw our memories away of Lucy! Lucy brought a light to Fairy Tail none of us can ever forget or replace."

"Even when Igneel died, I felt that way, but I didn't want to show it. Instead...I used it as a reason to become stronger so I won't ever have to lose anyone again, but instead I lost the woman I love!" Natsu said starting to cry more. "How *sob* How can I be Amaterasu's father when I can't protect her. What if i lose her next because i'm so weak!"

"Natsu…" Gray said feeling sympathy towards his heartbroken friend. "Lucy wouldn't want to see you like this, she wants you to hold on to the memories you two made together and pass them on to Amaterasu when she grows up. Don't you owe that to Lucy to let you're daughter hear your stories of each other from you? Besides do you think any of us in the guild will let something happen to her? We you think you can't be strong for Amaterasu will all stand behind you and help you protect her together."

"...Ama…" Natsu whispered, "I've been a terrible father to her. Gray... how can i make it up to her? What if I mess up again?"

Gray smiled as he got off of Natsu and held his hand out to him. "I'll help you as we'll everyone else in the guild. Plus if you get like this again I'll be happy to punch you in the face again."

"...Hehehehahaha! You really want to look for an excuse to punch my teeth in, don't you, you crazy popsicle," Natsu asked feeling that his mood was lifting a little bit.

"Only when you deserve it you over glorified firecracker!" Gray joked punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Well...if, on any day, I do something unfatherly to Ama like this again, I'm trusting you to beat me to a bloody pulp…" Natsu said.

"Heh, I'll have to get in line first," Gray said, "I'm sure Erza and Mira will be tied for first to hound your sorry butt down and beat it to a blood pulp."

"Yeah, they sure would," Natsu said laughing again. "Where is my little star at?"

"Amaterasu was with Lisanna, Mirajane and Juvia in the guild hall" Gray tells him.

"I have some serious making up to do," Natsu said as he gave him a brief hug"...Thank you for giving me the beating I needed...Gray."

"What? No ice-related insult," Gray asked.

"Why would I thank my friend in one breath and then insult him in the next," Natsu asked, "I know better than to do that to you after all the times you watched my back. But if you'd like, I can go back to nicknaming you."

"Damn you really are growing up huh?" Gray teased messing up Natsu's hair, "You can go back to being your old self, as long as you're a good father to Ama, I don't mind anything else. Now come on, your daughter is still waiting to see your smile again."

"Alright," Natsu said as he and Gray returned to Fairy Tail.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lisanna walked into Natsu, Happy and Amaterasu house looking around noticing that the house was cleaner than she expected. The only thing messy about the house was the dust and the scattered baby toys and boxes.

"Looks like Natsu was cleaning up behind himself after all" Lisanna said picking up a few of Amaterasu's toys and putting them into her toy box.

Lisanna began to straighten the floor more, before moving to the kitchen cleaning the few dishes in the sink, dusting the the furniture, and vacuuming the floor. After she had, she began look around the small house. She saw pictures of her guildmates hanging on the wall, saw Lucy and Natsu's wedding picture hanging on the wall and she even saw a framed picture of a pregnant Lucy being held by Natsu with Happy on his shoulder smiling lovingly at each other.

Seeing Natsu happy made Lisanna smile, for that was all she wanted for her childhood friend, but the thought of Natsu being torn up by Lucy's passing made her tear up inside, "I wonder...will Natsu ever be happy again?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes Lisanna continued to look through the house to make sure nothing else needed cleaning. Lisanna noticed a door to new room in the house, so she opened the door and walked in. She gasped when she noticed it was a study like room that held Lucy's writing stuff and her desk. Walking over to the dusty desk Lisanna discovered that Lucy had a stack of letters on her desk. Feeling her curiosity peak Lisanna picked up the stack of letters and as she flipped through them she saw that each letter had the name of someone from Fairy Tail. As she looked at each letter she felt her heart saddened as she realized these letters were probably Lucy's last words to everyone which was only confirmed when she saw a letter addressed to Natsu, Happy and one for her unborn child.

"Oh Lucy... Why didn't you tell us you were going to leave us" Lisanna said softly crying a bit as she put the stack down holding the letter that had her name on it. Taking a deep breath Lisanna opened her letter being greeted with Lucy's pretty handwriting as she began to read...

 _Dear Lisanna,_

 _Lisanna if you are reading this letter than that means I have given birth to my baby and have left this world. I'm guessing you are probably wondering how I know I was going to die huh? The First told me about my fate during my sixth month of pregnancy. When I received the news I was devastated, but I didn't want to worry anyone so I asked the First not to tell anyone so please do not be upset with her. The reason I've written this letter is to ask you a huge favor that I know I can trust you with. Lisanna, other than myself and Happy, I know you know Natsu the best and I can already guess that my death has caused Natsu's heart to break. What I'm about to ask of you is very big, but will you take care of Natsu, Happy and my baby for me? I know it's a lot to ask for, but I trust you the most to show them the love they need, the kind of love I have for them. I want Natsu to learn to love and to find love again because I don't want our child to grow up without a mother and I want you to make sure they have the best mother possible. (Tears stains can be seen) Growing up without my mother was the worse pain I ever felt and I don't want my child to ever feel that pain. I wanted to be an amazing mother. I hope you know that Lisanna so writing this letter asking you to find another woman to love Natsu like I did hurts more than the thought of dying itself. I really wanted to be an amazing wife to Natsu, but I know he's going to be an amazing father so he needs to find an amazing woman to be our childs mother. I know asking you this is unfair, but Lisanna will you be that woman for me? Will you tell my child everyday that I love them more than life itself? That I was the happiest woman in the world when I held them in my belly and felt them move? That they are a creation of true love? I have so many things I want to tell them and wanted to see them grow up, but that was not my fate and that is my only regret. If I had the chance to start everything over again knowing what was going to happen to me, I wouldn't change a thing except tell Natsu sooner how much I love him. Please tell Natsu that I believe he will be the best father in the world to our child, and that I wanted to walk by his side forever and that no matter what happens I will always love him. I want Natsu to always love and protect our child like he has done for me and Fairy Tail. Make sure our child grows up surrounded by the love and family that is our Fairy Tail. Lisanna, thank you for showing me nothing, but kindness since the day we meet. I loved getting to know you, but most importantly I loved becoming your friend. Please take good care of my Fairy Tail because no matter where I am, that's where you'll always be able to find me._

 _Love forever and always,_

 _Lucy Heartfillia-Dragneel_

 _P.S: When Natsu is ready to love again, I hope he realises and returns your feelings for him. I need to thank you for letting me find love in Natsu when you've loved him for so long. Lisanna, it's time you finally get your happy ever after my friend. Good bye._

When Lisanna had finished reading Lucy's letter the animal soul mage was a crying mess. Dropping to her knees Lisanna covered her face as she cried for the lost of her kind friend believing this whole situation was unfair.

"I...*sob* I promise *sob* Lucy I'll take care them *sob* I promise" Lisanna sobbed as she leaned her head into the letter that she clenched tightly.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When Natsu returned to the guild with a smile on his face, the very first thing that greeted him was the smile on Amaterasu's face when she laid eyes on her father.

Amaterasu was babbling and crawling in Juvia's arms trying to get to him. Juvia laughed at the baby's actions and set her down and watched as the little baby crawled towards Natsu.

Everyone in the guild watched as Amaterasu made it to Natsu's feet and started tugging on his pants wanting to be held by him. Smiling Natsu bent down picking Amaterasu up and hugging her close.

"Hi my little star... Have you been a good girl for everyone?" Natsu asked getting a gurgle from Amaterasu as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. Natsu laughed at her. "I take that as a yes and as a sign you're hungry."

"I still can't believe someone this cute is related to you flame-brain" Gray said patting Amaterasu's blond haired head. 'You can see where she got her cuteness and beauty from."

"Oh go choke on a popsicle Ice princess" Natsu shot back getting everyone in the guild to perk up more. "Hey Mira can I get a bottle for star, a fish for Happy and plate of flaming chicken?"

Mirajane who was looking a little round in the belly nodded as she turned away to hide her happy tears to see Natsu smiling again.

Erza hearing Natsu's voice walked out of her office not expecting to see the sight of a smiling Natsu playing with his little girl the sight alone brought tears to the guildmaster's eyes.

"Well, this is a sight I thought we would never see again," Loke said watching the father dragneel played happily with his little child like a loving father.

"As did I Loke," Erza said turning to the Leo spirit seeing he wasn't in his usual black suit, but instead in his old blue jeans, orange shirt and green hoody. "I'm guessing this is a personal visit I assume?"

"Well with everything getting back to normal after our major battle last year, there's nothing much spirits like me could do right now," Loke said, "Not only that, but our master is no longer around to summon us. I'm lucky enough to be able to pass over whenever I can to visit all of you."

"I see. I've been meaning to ask you about that. How are Lucy's spirits taking and handling her passing?" Erza asked. "I know you were devastated and I'm sure the other spirits are as well."

"Moving on for everyone wasn't easy," Loke said, "Aries, Virgo and Aquarius cried the longest out of all of us. Not only that, but all of us feel like we failed as spirits...me especially. I had a feeling something was wrong with Lucy, but I didn't say anything. I was worried I would scare everyone with an assumption."

Erza placed a strong hand on Loke's shoulder. "Loke you did nothing wrong. The First explained everything to us after you left. Lucy knew for months she was going to die because of the distortion in her magic when she opened up that dimensional hole. There wasn't anything that anyone of us could have done to save Lucy."

"I know...but we all miss Lucy more than you know," Loke said, "Having her summon us to fight by her side, help her out, or even just to chat was the best thing that happened to all of us...and now she's gone. We've all decided to move on, for it's what she would want us to do, but I doubt any of us will forget losing her."

Erza turned away from him to stare look over the guild and the people who remained inside its walls. She saw Gray and Juvia watching over Natsu as he fed Amaterasu with Happy munching on a fish beside them. She watched Levy and Pantherlily bring the twins in to go sit and chat with Natsu and the others. She looked over to Cana and Elfman having a debate about what it means to be a man with Evergreen filing her nails beside him. She watched as Mirajane served Laxus and Freed another drink as the Lightning dragon-slayer give his wife a kiss on the cheek. Turning to the sound of loud laughter she watched as Sting talked ecstatically to Rogue about his upcoming wedding while Yukino chatted peacefully with Rogue's girlfriend Kagura with both of them holding their partners exceed companions. Wendy, Romeo and Carla were gazing at the mission board trying to decide on what mission they wanted to go on. Everywhere the Fairy Tail master looked she was starting to feel the spirit of Fairy Tail coming back, but it wasn't fully there still.

"The battle of Fairy Tail took more away from us than anything in this universe could ever imagine. We are a broken family, but in time we will heal the wounds given to us as I'm sure you spirits will heal from losing Lucy. Lucy is by no means being forgotten on this side of the portal. Everyone you see here carries her spirit in them and will continue to do so until we rejoin her" Erza tells him.

Loke let out a relieved smile, "That's a relief to hear. Master Erza…"

"Oh no, you can call me Erza-san still," Erza said, "I've never been much with formalities."

"Well….Erza-san, I came here on behalf of the other spirits owned to Lucy to ask you to do us a favor."

"What is it Loke? If it is in my power I will grant you guys you're favor," Erza tells him.

"Some of Lucy spirits including myself don't want to be used by another master. No offense to Yukino-san, but we feel as we are betraying Lucy in a way. That's why I like to ask you to give Yukino-san Gemini, Scorpio, Sagittarius, and Capricorn to her as her wedding day gift from Lucy and us. The others and myself would like you to store us in the treasury if that is okay" Loke explained to her.

"I see. Then I will accept your request. Bring me the key of the spirits that wished to be sealed away and I will make it so" Erza informs him. "I know this transition has been hard on us all, but I hope we all find a way to heal."

"Thank you Erza-san" Loke said looking down at the slumbering Amaterasu in Natsu's arms. "I hope we all find a way to heal too."

Natsu was smiling down at his daughter as she finally drifted off to sleep when she finished eating. "I have the cutest daughter ever," he said mostly to himself, but the others gathered around him heard him letting out soft chuckles.

"Hey Natsu, not to brag or anything, but I think _I_ have the cutest daughter ever," Levy said teasingly as she bounced 8th month old Sumiko in her lap while Nate was sitting in Juvia's lap playing with his blocks. .

"You have equally adorable kids Levy, but Star's one of kind. Her cuteness is the type to turn even the darkest of creatures into adorable pets," Natsu boasted to the blue haired mother.

"Oh really? I guess I can't argue with that logic then" Levy relented happy to see Natsu really was starting to come around. "I'm guessing that means you're going to become that over protective kind of dad that doesn't let his daughter go out on dates until she's 20 huh?"

"Whoa! Who said anything about dating? No guy is going to be good enough for Ama to even think about going out with" Gray said in place of Natsu feeling his protective instincts for the baby kick in.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Levy said, "For all we know, Ama might end up falling in love herself."

"Star can fall in love when she's 50 then." Natsu said before turning to his blue furred companion. "Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"50? Isn't that a little bit over-aged?" Levy asked.

"What? I think it's reasonable. Okay maybe it's a little high. I'll let her start dating at 40 then" Natsu said.

"That really doesn't change much," Levy said with a sweatdrop.

Juvia just laughed. "Levy-san, Juvia believes it's no use to argue with Natsu-san and Gray-sama when they have their minds made up."

"You're right about that," Levy said, "I'm just glad things have started getting back to normal. There's already been enough sadness…"

"Juvia agrees with Levy-san" Juvia said. "Juvia is happy that we have Sting-kun and Yukino-san's wedding to looking forward to and that should bring many smiles to Fairy Tail."

That was when the sounds of the doors to the guild opening was heard. Everyone turned and saw Lisanna out of breath with red eyes, tightly holding a dozen sheets of paper, "Natsu…everyone..." She whispered.

"Lisanna? What's the matter," Natsu asked noticing her red eyes, "And what happened to you?"

"Never mind me…" Lisanna said as she placed Lucy's letter with Natsu's name on it by Natsu, "These letters...they're all Lucy's last letters to everyone. Lucy wrote a letter for everyone here."

Natsu's eyes widen. "Lucy wrote us letters?" he asked still holding Amaterasu.

"Yes. I went to your house to clean because I thought you and happy has let it get messy again. When I was cleaning I went into Lucy's study room and I found these letters on her desk. They each have a name on it" Lisanna said showing a few tears swimming in her eyes with a sad smile on her face. "There Lucy's goodbye to us all."

Natsu and everyone in the guild looked nervous to reach for their letter. They all wanted to see what the Lucy's final words were to them, but they also didn't want to be sad again. Taking a deep breath Natsu handed his sleeping daughter over to his best friend and picked up his letter and began to read it.

The other wizards watched as Natsu read his letter silently and prepared themselves to see Natsu fall back into his depressive mood, but instead they watched him stay calm until he put the letter down. The guild members gathered around watched at Natsu started crying, but he was crying with a sad smile on his face.

"Yep those are my Lucy's final words alright *sob*" Natsu remarked as he looked over to his sleeping daughter placing a loving hand on her head as he leaned over placing a kiss on her forehead. "Star you're mommy and I love you very much. One day I'll tell you all about our adventures together and I promise to always be there to protect you and love you forever."

"Did Lucy spend her last few months writing all of these," Gray asked holding his own letter scared to read what it said.

"Lucy wanted to make sure she said good bye to us all in her own special way" Levy said crying as she read through her letter.

Juvia was crying through her letter. "Lucy-san... Thank you for being Juvia's friend too" the water mage said reading the line were Lucy called her a beautiful friend that she was happy to have and knows that she will love and take care of her older brother figure Gray.

Erza too was shedding tears as she read her letter, "Lucy...I promise I will remain a strong guildmaster for you."

Lisanna walked over to a crying Loke with Amaterasu holding star covered letters. "These are addressed to the celestial spirits. I think Lucy wanted to give you all a proper goodbye too."

Loke gave her a watery smile as he tucked his letter in his shirt pocket. "She wrote me two letters. Lucy addressed me as Loke of Fairy Tail in that letter telling me she was happy I became her friend. Lucy also wrote she had more to say, but I have to read the Leo letter to hear it" he said wiping at his tears watching Amaterasu wanting to hold her, but scared to at the same time.

Lisanna sensing Loke's unease passed Amaterasu over to him. "Don't be scared, she'll love you just like her mommy did," she said to reassure him.

Loke held Amaterasu in his arms watching her sleep in wonderment. "She beautiful just like her mother was."

Lisanna smiled at him. "That she is."

Lisanna looked around the guild watching how everyone reacted to Lucy's letters. Her big sister Mirajane was crying into her husband chest as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. Sting was holding a crying Yukino. Cana was staring into the barrel she was drinking out of smiling at her letter wiping at the tears that gathered in her eyes before she toasted the air saying thanks for being my partner too. Elfman was shedding manly tears as he read his letter and Evergreen was patting his shoulder. Wendy and Romeo were crying together as they finished their letters. Carla was comforting a sobbing Happy as he hugged his letter in his little paws. Rogue stood by Kagura looking indifferent, but she could see the silent tear fall from his eye as his fists were shaking. Glancing over she watched as Gray finally opened his letter to read it.

Gray looked over his letter feeling his heart constrict as he read how Lucy treasured his friendship and saw him like the big brother she never had. He continued reading until he got to the point in her letter that told him to stop holding back his feelings. That it was time for him to let Juvia know what she means to him. That he wasn't allowed to waste anymore time and that it's time for him to be happy.

It didn't take long before all of Fairy Tail began to return to it's former, happy self now that everyone knows how much they meant to Lucy and how she wanted them to move on into a brighter future they fought so hard to create.

It made Lisanna so happy seeing everyone, especially Natsu, with smiles on their faces. In the back of her mind, though, she still remembered the last words of Lucy's letter.

"Hey, Lisanna," Natsu called out to Lisanna.

Lisanna snapped out of her daze, "Natsu," She said feeling her heart race a bit.

"I want to thank you so much for bringing everyone those letters," Natsu said, "Fairy Tail wouldn't have gotten back on it's feet if it wasn't for you."

"Oh, it's no big deal," Lisanna said, "It was actually the revival of your cheerfulness that did the real work. I just...gave the guild the last-minute nudge."

"You're selling yourself short," Natsu said, "Where did you even find those letters?"

"Well...I went to your house to do a little cleaning for you and I stumbled onto Lucy's study room, which had the letters all there on the desk," Lisanna said.

"She expected us to find that on our own," Natsu asked, "Because I remembered her always telling me that seeing her writing was off-limits. Either way, you brought us those letters and brightened up our mood like you always do, so again, thank you so much, Lisanna," Natsu said with his cheerful smile.

Lisanna let out a small blush, "A-again, it was no big deal."

"By the way, what did your letter say, Lisanna," Natsu asked, "Everyone else is sharing their letters too."

"My letter," Lisanna asked a little hesitant to explain, "Um...nothing special. It was just Lucy thanking me for being her friend and to move on to a bright future just like the rest of you."

"No...I know Lucy's better than to just say that to her close friend," Natsu said, "She's gotta have told you something that made you smile again."

"Umm…" Lisanna did not know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry...if I'm being too forceful then I won't bother you about it again," Natsu said, "But I still think Lucy said something important to you."

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but that was all she said in her letter," Lisanna said.

"Well if you say so," Natsu said before he heard the sound of Amaterasu crying and instantly turned into rage mode and rushing into the direction of Amaterasu's crying, "ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS MADE MY DAUGHTER CRY?!"

Lisanna let out a deep sigh before she sat down on a bench. Deep down in her heart, she knows that she has always been in love with Natsu, but knew Natsu and Lucy were so happy together and she did not want to get in the way or become a bother. Now, she was more afraid because if she confesses her feelings for Natsu, she'll feel like she's replacing Lucy in Natsu's heart and taking advantage of her death.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A full year had passed since the happiness that Fairy Tail was known for was restored thanks to Lisanna's and Lucy's help. Natsu had turned into a father who was very difficult to separate from his daughter, but whenever he had to take on a mission to earn money, he would always place Amaterasu in Lisanna's care.

This past year has shown to bring Fairy Tail many joys. Sting and Yukino got married on the 14th of December and the former Sabertooth members were happy and excited for they were expecting their first child soon. Gray and Juvia got married on the 28th of March after Gray took his late little sister's advice and finally confessed to the patient water mage. Mirajane had given birth to hers and Laxus' son, Alex Dreyar on the 12th of May. Jellal had finally asked Erza out and the two are beyond happy.

With so many of Natsu's friends busy, Lisanna was the only person he could turn to, to watch over his precious little star since Lisanna has become more reserved when it comes to using magic and does not fight often anymore.

Amaterasu was currently practicing her walking. The little one year old was having trouble keeping her balance when she took a few steps before falling to the floor and trying again. Lisanna was on the floor with her trying to help steady her waiting for her to walk on her own.

"That's a good girl Ama. You're starting to get the hang of this" Lisanna encouraged the small baby.

Amaterasu was on her feet again when Natsu and Happy walked in through the door announcing they were back from their mission. Upon seeing her daddy Amaterasu started waddling over to him falling down twice on her trip before making it to him. "Dada!" she cried hugging his leg.

Lisanna was smiling at how cute Natsu and Amaterasu were. She remembered how a couple of months ago when Amaterasu called Natsu "Dada" for the first time. The tears the pink haired man cried that day would have put Juvia to shame. "Welcome back home Natsu and Happy. How was the mission?"

"Too easy," Natsu said, "I would say more by I'm just so happy right now! My little star called my dada! She has the most adorable voice I've ever heard! Okay, Star, try saying Happy this time."

"Hapa!" Amaterasu said.

Happy felt his own breath escape his body after hearing Amaterasu say his name in the cutest voice, "S-So! A-Adorable! I don't care if she's butchering my name as long as she does it with her cute voice!"

"Thank you, Lisanna, for looking after my precious star," Natsu said, "And sorry for leaving her with you, but everyone else was just so busy that I couldn't find a babysitter I could trust."

"It was no problem, Natsu," Lisanna said, "I really love spending time with Amaterasu, she's my god-daughter after all. She always loves to pull on my tail when I'm in my Cat Soul form."

"Heh, you really are gifted with children," Natsu said, "You would make an amazing mother someday."

"...Y-You think so," Lisanna asked.

"Think so," Natsu asked before chuckling, "I've known so for the longest time. Don't tell me you forgot about the times we spent together as kids taking care of Happy. Even as kids you were an amazing mother."

"Of course not! Those are my happiest memories Natsu. I would never forget them." Lisanna said.

"Neither would I," Natsu said as he looked back at Happy playing with Amaterasu who was pulling on his tail, "Look at her...imagine how much Lucy would dote on her and be hugging her right now."

"You couldn't pry them apart" Lisanna commented. "Have you tried getting Ama to look at Lucy's picture and calling her mommy?"

"I have and it warms my heart that Star finally knows who her mother is," Natsu said before he then grew sad, "Now I just have to prepare for the day I have to explain why mommy isn't here…"

Lisanna grabbed his hand. "You won't have to tell her alone. I'll be there to help you if you want me to."

Natsu closed his hand around Lisanna's hand before pulling the white haired woman into his arms burying his face in her flower scented hair. "Thank you Lis... This last year without Lucy... If it wasn't for you, Gray, the guild, or Star I don't think I would have made it through. Thank you."

Lisanna teared up as she hugged him back feeling her heart beat faster. "I'll always be there for you Natsu no matter what."

Natsu hugged her tighter before pulling apart from her. "So, how about I treat you to dinner tonight? I earned a lot of jewels from my mission."

Lisanna's eyes widened when Natsu said his request, "D-dinner?! Natsu, I don't think you should throw your jewels away on me."

"Don't worry about my money, Lisanna," Natsu said reassuringly, "You've been such a good playmate and friend for Star. I don't think I could have kept her entertained on my own."

"It's not that hard. She loves playing catch the tail" Lisanna giggled watching Amaterasu tug on Happy's tail. "Isn't that right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered flying down giving Amaterasu a hug. "I love having a little sister to play with."

Natsu smiled at his little blue friend and his beautiful little girl. "Me too Happy. I'm really glad you have a little sister too." He said before he turned back to Lisanna, "So how about it, Lisanna? I can leave Amaterasu in Gray and Juvia's care for the night while we go out to dinner."

Lisanna sighed knowing how stubborn Natsu is when it comes to inviting other people and nodded, "Well if you say so, Natsu, but you need to spend time with Amaterasu so let's bring her with us to dinner."

"Good idea," Natsu said, "Hopefully the restaurant I was planning to take you has child meals. I never realized how small everyone else's stomachs were until I started feeding Little Star."

Lisanna let out a giggle, "It goes to show how different you are from the rest of us...and I mean that in a good way."

"I know," Natsu said, "There's no need for you to be specific with me. So, are you ready to go now or do you need more time?"

"Nope I'm ready let me just go grab Star's diaper bag" Lisanna said going into Amaterasu's room to fix up the little one's to go bag.

After Lisanna had everything ready, she and Natsu took Amaterasu out to town during the night. Natsu was the one leading them to the restaurant he had planned.

Once they have arrived at the restaurant, Lisanna was nothing short of surprised. "Natsu, is this?"

"Yep, the Italian restaurant you've always loved to go to," Natsu said as they arrived at the Italian restaurant that Lisanna and Lucy had their last meal together at.

"I see," Lisanna said before she put on a sad face when she thought of Lucy.

"Is something wrong, Lisanna?" Natsu asked as he grew concerned after looking at her saddened expression.

"Oh, no," Lisanna said, "I'm fine. I can't wait for Amaterasu to taste the wonders of Italian food."

Natsu couldn't help but feel worried for Lisanna. He wanted to make sure that she was having a good time eating dinner with him. It may have seemed that Lisanna was enjoying herself, seeing as how she was happily feeding Amaterasu the small noodle pieces of her spaghetti, but Natsu has known her his entire life and can tell that she is hurting inside for some reason.

"Aw, look at Amaterasu," Lisanna said, "She's grown a tomato mustache~!"

Natsu smiled at how cute Amaterasu looked, but he could see Lisanna was really forcing herself to be happy. "Lisanna what's wrong? Why do you look like you want to cry?"

Lisanna looked shocked. She thought she was doing a good job at hiding her emotions and she was willing to tell a little lie to make sure the evening would stay mellow, but the look in Natsu's eyes said she couldn't fool him. Sighing she put her fork down as she stared at her Spaghetti plate.

"This is the last place me and Lucy went to..." Lisanna started to say feeling her eyes starting to well up with tears. "This is where me and Lucy last talked and I... I just really miss her Natsu."

"I had a feeling that was what's bothering you," Natsu said sadly, "I had planned to take her and Little Star here for our first dinner together as a family, but it's like they say...some plans just don't work well."

"Then why did you bring me here Natsu?" Lisanna asked. "This should have been a dinner for just you and Amaterasu then."

"Because you deserve this, Lisanna," Natsu said, "Compared to your love for Little Star, no one else could even compete with you. Plus...I know for a fact that I owe you some form of apology for just leaving you with your siblings after we brought you back from Edolas. After all that, we never got to hang out and play parents for Happy like we used to. I never bothered asking because I just assumed that you thought yourself too old to play around like kids and that you were busy catching up with your family. I didn't want to be selfish..."

"Natsu, you believed me to be dead for two years," Lisanna said, "You moved on past those times we used to sit down and act like pretend parents. You were becoming a better mage and you formed an actual team that needed you way more than I did. I loved getting back into the flow of Fairy Tail because the two years I spent in Edolas changed me and when I got back everything had changed too. No one was the same, but I was okay with that. I needed to the time to myself to regroup and fit back in with everyone. Besides, you had Lucy to occupy your time with and she made Happy and you very happy didn't she?"

"Yes, Lucy did make the two of us happy," Natsu said, "But I just wish I had taken the time to at least talk to you."

"We talked. Not as often as we did as kids, but we did" Lisanna tells him "What's done in the past is in the past we can't change what has happen and we can't second guess the choices we made. All we can do is continue to move forward with our lives."

"You're right, as always," Natsu said, "So I've been meaning to ask. What are you planning to do from now on?"

"That is actually a very good question," Lisanna said as she looked up at the night sky, "I've already decided to stop using magic as a means of fighting. After all that bloodshed during our battle against Zeref and Acnologia...I just lost the will to simply fight anything."

"I understand... I don't blame you either. I wish I could say I can give up fighting, but I can't. I love to fight, but I hate the bloodshed. I hope my Lil Star never has to use her magic in a life or death situation. I hope when she learns magic she only has to use it for fun and to keep those she loves safe" Natsu petting Amaterasu hair as she played in her pasta sauce.

"Me too," Lisanna said, "I've always wanted to be a professional gardener or an animal keeper. I found this wonderful veterinarian place that's hiring so I'm planning on checking it out and applying there."

"That sounds perfect for you Lisanna. Being as your animal take over mage you'll be really in tune with the animals" Natsu said grinning at her.

"Thanks, Natsu," Lisanna said while blushing, "I'll do my best to make those precious animals happy."

"You make Star and me happy so it'll be an easy job no doubt" Natsu said. "And again, thank you for what you did for both of us. We wouldn't be having this if it weren't for you."

"Please, Natsu, you've thanked me enough," Lisanna said, "Let's just enjoy our dinner. Amaterasu looks like she is about to fall asleep."

'Hehe, Little Star is such a heavy sleeper," Natsu said, "She'd probably win if the two of us did a sleeping contest."

"Unless you make too much noise then she's a light sleeper and boy if you wake her up she's mad!" Lisanna giggled picking up the messy toddler. "Come along Ama let's go get you cleaned up and ready for bed. Natsu wave the waiter down while I take Amaterasu to the bathroom."

"Sure thing," Natsu said.

Lisanna took Amaterasu into the restaurant's bathroom to clean her up. Natsu spotted the waiter and waved him over.

"Good evening sir. I hope everthing was to you and your wife's liking tonight" the waiter said kindly giving Natsu his bill. "You are very lucky man my good sir and you two have a very beautiful daughter. Safe journey home to you three."

Natsu was stunned silent as his face took on a darker shade of pink than his own hair as realized the man confused Lisanna for his wife and for being Amaterasu mother. In hindsight, Natsu should be upset that anyone could think he would be with anyone else other than Lucy, but the more he thought about it, the thought of him being with Lisanna didn't upset him like it should have. Instead of anger or disgust about harboring feelings for his childhood friend he was quite happy and he felt a warm glow in his belly from the idea.

Meanwhile, Lisanna was cleaning up Amaterasu's dirty face with a wet cloth drenched in soap.

"Geez, could you have eaten a little less sloppy...this is taking a lot longer than I expected," Lisanna said. "But this is nothing compared to the other times I had to clean you."

"Oh my, what an adorable child you have there," said a woman who was just exiting the bathroom stall she was using to wash her hands.

"Oh, well thank you," Lisanna said, "That adorableness kinda melts away the second you have to change their diapers though."

"Trust me, girl, I know all too well," the woman said, "I'm sorry that I suddenly started this conversation out of the blue, but seeing you with your child reminded me of my times with my baby boy."

"My child," Lisanna asked confused as to what the woman was referring too until it finally clicked, "W-Wait, this isn't my-"

"Again, I'm sorry," the woman said, "I'll get out of your hair now." She said as she went to leave the bathroom, "I give you my blessings from one fellow mother to another." She said with a smile before she left.

Lisanna couldn't help but feel flustered at the thought of being a mother, let alone the mother of Natsu's child, but then she felt guilty for even think of replacing Lucy. She knows Natsu loved her so the thought of being his wife made her feel terrible inside. This tore Lisanna up as her tears fell from her eyes, "I-I can't do it, Lucy. I don't want to replace you...He's always loved you and he still loves you, so why should I even think about it?"

Amaterasu stopped playing with the wipe when she heard Lisanna cry. The little baby made a grabbing motion for Lisanna. "LiLi..."

Lisanna stopped crying as she looked at the small baby who was smiling and reaching for her, "Ama...I am so sorry." The white haired girl cried, "You are going to live you whole life without your mother and there's nothing I can do to bring her back into both you and Natsu's lives. Even worse, people might take me as your real mother."

"Li…." Amaterasu said as she ended up placing her hands on Lisanna's.

Lisanna looked into Amaterasu's eyes and felt something warm her heart, "Lucy? No…but for some reason, I can feel her. Lucy, are you trying to tell me something through your daughter?" She asked as she looked at Amaterasu's bright smile that, in turn, made Lisanna smile, "You have your mother's smile, Ama. I'm sorry for crying right in front of you like that. Come on, let's not keep your papa waiting." She said as she finished cleaning and drying Amaterasu and brought her back to Natsu.

"Both of you are done?" Natsu asked.

"Yep," Lisanna said, "Getting the sauce off of Ama was a lot harder than I thought."

"But you got it done in the end," Natsu said, "I finished paying the bill and tipping the waiter. You ready to go home?"

"I am and so is Ama," Lisanna said as Amaterasu smiled.

"Papasta," Amaterasu cheered.

"Aw...she made her first pun," Natsu said as he held onto Amaterasu lovingly, "Let's get you to your bed so you can get a good night's rest, Lil' Star."

As Lisanna walked Natsu and Amaterasu home, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the bathroom with her and Amaterasu. The more she thought about it, the more certain it was Lucy who was communicating to her through her daughter. She doesn't know how that was possible, but it did happen.

She looked at Natsu who was gently holding the sleeping Amaterasu in his arms showing his love to his child with warm kisses. _"Lucy…"_ Lisanna thought, _"Is it wrong to say that I've fallen in love with the man you loved once again? That maybe I've never stopped loving him and have fallen harder for him? Am I a terrible person to admit that deep down I felt happy that I was mistaken for your daughter's mother? I know that Natsu will never forget you and I hope he never does, but I know that he's still hurting deep inside and Amaterasu needs someone to be her parent alongside him. Lucy...if you can hear me...may I ask for your permission to confess my feelings to Natsu?"_

"Lisanna, are you alright," Natsu asked snapping Lisanna out of her line of thought.

"Huh," Lisanna asked.

"You weren't talking like you usually do," Natsu said, "A bit quieter too. Is something wrong?"

"...No," Lisanna said, "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking about my veterinarian job."

"I bet, but I told you not to worry about it because you're going to be an amazing moth...I..I mean caretaker for the animals" Natsu said turning bright red for slipping and almost calling Lisanna a mother.

Lisanna's eyes widened when she thought for a moment that Natsu called her mother, but she shook her head to get the thought off her mind. _'Lisanna get your head on straight girl. Natsu sees you as his best friend and someone from the guild that takes care of his daughter..."_

Natsu was feeling his heartbeat in the weird way it did back in the restaurant. He really wanted to say he hated the feeling but he couldn't. The truth was the funny feeling he was feeling was making him happy, the same kind of happy that Lucy made him, but it was different at the same time.

Amaterasu who was fast asleep in her father's arms snuggled closer to his beating heart and listened to it. Sighing softly to herself she mumbled out four words in her sleep. "Papa...LiLi... Wuv...wu" cooed the sleeping baby.

Natsu smiled down at his daughter who had Lucy sunny blonde hair. Placing a kiss on her head as he hugged her close. "Papa loves you too Star..." _"And I will always love you too Lucy...but I think I can make room in my heart for one more so our beautiful little girl has a good mother figure in her life. Will that be okay?"_ He asked looking up at the stars.

As if both of their questions were being answered the wind began to swirl around both Lisanna and Natsu causing the fire mage to move closer to the white haired take over mage. As the wind blew Natsu brought Lisanna into a hug to keep he warm from the cold wind and Lisanna placed herself to cover Amaterasu so the wind wouldn't hit her directly. When the wind calmed down the two mages noticed how close they had gotten and could feel their faces heating up. To avoid eye contact they both looked up and at that moment saw a shooting star flying over their heads.

Lisanna and Natsu stood on the bridge they were walking over amazed by what they saw. To others it was a simple shooting star for you to make a wish on, but to them it was a sign and an answer for them. Little tears freaked down the mages faces both having a resounding thought in their heads and hearts.

" _Thank you Lucy..."_

Taking a moment to absorb the moment Lisanna took a deep breath to steel up her nerves. She decided then and there she was not going to waste another minute longer. Lisanna looked back at Natsu making sure to have contact with him. "Natsu there's something I need to tell you... *deep breath* Natsu I l-"

Before Lisanna could finish her sentence and with the speed only Natsu possessed. He used his free arm to pull Lisanna in close to him as he planted a gentle but fiery kiss on her lips stunning the white haired animal takeover mage.

Natsu held Lisanna close while also making sure Amaterasu was secure in his one arm as he used the other one to hold her close. Natsu was happy to feel no regret in his kiss knowing what he was doing and about to say was the right thing. Breaking the kiss Natsu pulled back to see Lisanna stunned and surprised face as she traced her lips. Giving her his warmest smile he cupped her face to make her look him in the eyes.

"Sorry, Lis, I had to do that before I lost my nerve," Natsu starts to say. "See tonight I've been having this funny feeling inside my stomach. It reminded me of the feeling I had with Lucy. At first, I thought it was wrong to have that feeling with you, but I was wrong."

"Natsu…" Lisanna said.

"I know that I still hold Lucy dear to my heart," Natsu declared, "My love for her and her love for me are things that I will never forget, but when she died I was beyond devastated. I never even got to say goodbye to her nor even given any indication that she wanted to say goodbye to me, but you changed that, Lis. You made me the happiest man in the world by finding Lucy's letters and letting me know that she still loves me."

"But...that doesn't mean I deserve to be by your side, Natsu," Lisanna said, "I just gave you a piece of paper that I found by accident!"

"Well that piece of paper that you found by accident saved me and Lil' Star from a life of wondering if Lucy _wanted_ to leave us," Natsu declared, "Lis, you've never changed since our childhood. You always see the good and bad in people and do your best to help whenever the opportunity arises. I don't regret having this feeling because even though it's like the one I had for Lucy, _this_ one is different because it's for you. I think I've fallen in love with you Lisanna."

* * *

 **Lazyfox: Wooo another exciting chapter done. It touched ya in the feelz and awww wasn't lil baby Amaterasu's baby talk not adorable~**

 **Jurabi: Aww...I can't get over the cuteness! And if you guys think that is cute, we've got a treat for you next chapter.**

 **Lazyfox: Yes sooo much is going to happen next chapter that I can't wait to do~ You're going to meet some more new characters and we're going to highlight other families and it's going to be fun all around so please make sure to stay tune for it ^w^**

 **Jurabi: Now I know that at least one of you will think that Natsu has been out of character the entire chapter. Here's the thing: Natsu's character sucks. There's no other way to describe it. You could argue that his whole character is like wasted potential. What I am saying is that compared to other anime protagonists, Natsu is the weakest one in terms of character. So with what limited time we had, we decided to show a more morbid side of Natsu. Yes, Natsu is a happy character who isn't the type to get sad, but characters like those don't really get far and end up being boring and bland.**

 **Lazyfox: Like we said we love all the characters in Fairy Tail we just want to try new angles with them. Anyway we do hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so please feel free to favorite and follow the story or Jurabi and me. Until next time everyone~**

 **Jurabi: P.S., if you don't know what Cinamon RayBun is, well that's for us to know and for you to find out. See ya~!**


End file.
